


Second Generation - sequel to TSG

by calliebby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Auror Draco Malfoy, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Nightmares, Psychological Torture, Ratings: R, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, draco malfoy's kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliebby/pseuds/calliebby
Summary: SEQUEL TO TSG // *SMUT*"𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐚 𝐯𝐢𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐦 𝐨𝐟 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝," 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐩𝐨𝐤𝐞, "𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐲𝐨𝐮, 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐞𝐬 𝐰𝐢𝐥𝐥 𝐧𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐧𝐝."While a vicious, determined set of Voldemort's past followers threatens the wizarding world, an underlying threat torments the Malfoy Family. Through nightmares, Penelope Cliffdane is able to uncover who lies behind the veil; but will anyone believe her?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	1. i n t r o d u c t i o n

WELCOME WELCOME HI HI <3 Welcome to the sequel to The Secret Garden! (go read that first if you haven't already). These descriptions are very in detail, including the images and songs I picked. If you listen to the songs or search in their images, you may find hidden meanings about their personalities and stories, even their overall vibe. Let's get right into it, shall we?

CAST

~

🩰 PENELOPE FLOWER CLIFFDANE 🩰  
Daughter of May Cliffdane and Draco Malfoy  
* slytherin  
* half-blood  
* straight  
* independent, intelligent, strong

~

♟ SCORPIUS FLOS MALFOY ♟  
Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass  
* slytherin  
* pure-blood  
* straight  
* sarcastic, loyal, ambitious

~

🛹 CYPRUS HAYES MALFOY 🛹  
Son of Draco and May Malfoy  
* slytherin  
* half-blood  
* bisexual  
* goofy, daring, mischievous

~

🎻 LEO PRETIOSA ZABINI 🎻  
Son of Blaise and Daphne Zabini  
* ravenclaw  
* pure-blood  
* straight  
* calm, charming, reserved

~

🐍 JADE VIOLA ZABINI 🐍  
Daughter of Blaise and Daphne Zabini  
* slytherin  
* pure-blood  
* bisexual  
* confident, wise, stubborn

~

🎞 WILLIAM FRED NOTT 🎞  
Son of Theodore and George Nott  
* Hufflepuff  
* pure-blood  
* bisexual  
* brave, funny, adventurous

~

🍄 LUCY ASPHODEL LONGBOTTOM 🍄  
Daughter of Neville and Naevah Longbottom  
* gryffindor  
* pure-blood  
* bisexual  
* sensitive, caring, brave

~

🌿 CASPIAN MOON LONGBOTTOM 🌿  
Son of Neville and Naevah Longbottom  
* hufflepuff  
* pure-blood  
* gay  
* bold, cheerful, lively

~

🃏 SOFIA LUNA PARKINSON 🃏  
Daughter of Pansy and Luna Parkinson  
* slytherin  
* pure-blood  
* lesbian  
* badass, headstrong, extroverted

~

🌻 ADELAIDE GINEVRA POTTER 🌻  
Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter  
* slytherin  
* half-blood  
* bisexual  
* friendly, composed, courageous

~

🪴 LILY LUNA POTTER 🪴  
Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter  
* hufflepuff  
* half-blood  
* straight  
* hardworking, adventurous, playful

~

💎 LAUREL V. BERNARD 💎  
Parents unknown  
* slytherin  
* pure-blood  
* straight  
* cunning, diligent, observant

~

🌸 BLAKE CAIDEN LYSANDER 🌸  
Son of Mr. And Mrs. Lysander  
* gryffindor  
* muggleborn  
* bisexual  
* wise, passionate, valiant

~

🪐 ROSE GRANGER WEASLEY 🪐  
Daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley  
* ravenclaw  
* half-blood  
* bisexual  
* organized, artistic, strong-willed

~

BOOK INFO  
\- first things first I'm sorry there's so many characters omg please don't feel overwhelmed, it's not as bad as it looks I promise. Some are more main and some more secondary. I just like having general depictions of my characters :)

\- first question regarding any confusion (the book will get into this in more depth), Penelope's last name is Cliffdane because she was born before Draco and May got married, which is also why she's listed as May Cliffdane under Penelope's description and May Malfoy under Cyprus'.

\- regardless of timeline or year, this book is set during Gen Z. It won't be excessive, but I will be sneaking in a little bit of Gen Z humor along with things such as iphones, social media, modernized travel, AirPods, etc.

\- all of them are 16 at the beginning of this book regardless of when they were born according to The Secret Garden's timeline. This story takes place during their sixth year. (Except Cyprus, Rose, Blake, and Lily, they are 13 and in 3rd year. obviously there will be no smut with the younger kids, that's gross. There may be a first kiss or two.)

\- you will get to see multiple relationships and POV's in this book, along with seeing the parents when they go home for breaks.

\- this does not follow the HP timeline. A third wizarding war/outbreak will be occurring.

\- this book will be entirely in narrator pov writing.

HAVE FUNNNNN i love you ❤️


	2. e p i l o g u e

Penelope was falling.

Or... floating, perhaps.

Rising and falling to the tones of the music, grand crescendos accenting every pointed toe, every pirouette across the lighted stage giving her that boost of euphoria mixed with nerves that always pushed her to see her piece through to the end.

Most in the audience were parents, all with eight to five jobs, forced into fancy suits and staring at computer screens, work due every morning only for the pattern of their days, weeks and years to repeat themselves over and over again.

Penelope wanted nothing to do with that process.

Painting portraits with her Mother's acrylics, ice skating every winter with her Father; anything that could relieve her boredom and whisk her away from the plainness that is life.

Ballet was Penelope's whisk.

The physically demanding aspects only added to her challenge; both strength and delicacy a strange duo to pair, and yet hand in hand, they melted together perfectly.

Every moment of soreness and pain only made her push harder to reach that stage where she danced now, pointe shoes pattering across the floor gracefully, every memorized movement essential to finishing the piece, core burning with a passionate fire as that last grand crescendo erupted into her ears; and the lights of the stage dimmed.

The crowd, usually disinterested in the environments around them, roared.

She peeked through the curtains with deep breaths, swiping the sweat beads from her forehead with her palm, a huge smile plastering across her face as she eyed her Mother cheering from the audience, her Father's arm wrapped around her waist.

Next to them sat Scorpius, tearing his gaze away from his poetry book to clap for a moment before dipping his head back into the literature.

Leo was next to the blonde boy, holding her little brunette brother up in his strong arms, cheering louder than nearly everyone in the large crowd, sneaking her a wink as she peeked an eye through the curtain.

She let out a happy sigh before walking backstage to wait for the finale.

"You were amazing, Pen,"

"Great job Penelope,"

"You looked beautiful,"

"Thank you," she exclaimed, taking a bottle of water from a nearby stash before gulping it down in one sip.

There was no denying it.

Penelope Flower Cliffdane is the definition of perfection.


	3. ❃ house rules

❃

DRACO MALFOY'S HOUSE RULES

1\. No using the private jacuzzi  
2\. No stupid questions  
3\. ALWAYS knock before entering the bedroom  
4\. No swimming after midnight  
5\. Absolutely. No. Screaming.

............

"Penelope I'm missing a fucking sock," Cyprus knocked harshly on her bedroom door, "Penelope I left my sock in your room," he whined, "oh my fucking Merlin, helloooo? PEEENELOOOPEEEE," he yelled through the wood, pounding it with his fist.

"Keep it down," Draco yelled from the kitchen, covering Maybelle's ears as he did so, before returning to the currently burning waffle batter.

"Open the door, Pen, I'll give you your Nintendo switch back, I promise," Cyprus pleaded, only a bit quieter. "Fucking hell, Penelope, open the door,"

"Language," Draco yelled up once more.

"Yeah, yeah, language my ass. Alohomora," Cyprus huffed, accentuating the swear to merely piss off his Father, opening Penelope's door with his wand.

"You really should mind your business, Cyp," she scoffed at him, hair messy in only a sports bra, her and Leo tangled under her bed covers.

"How the fuck did he get in here?"

"I apparated, little man," Leo chuckled, "your sock is right there," he pointed towards a white sock, decorated with tacos.

"I'm telling Mum," Cyprus snatched the sock from her floor, slamming the door shut as he strode down to the kitchen, "Mum, Leo and Penelope are-"

"We know," Draco rolled his eyes, "fuck, Flower it's burning again," he groaned, "why the fuck isn't it working? I buttered the bloody thing,"

"You have to butter both sides of the waffle iron," she exclaimed, "here," she handed him another stick.

"Did you hear me?" Cyprus exclaimed in shock, waving his hands in the air. "I said they are fucking, like, railing the absolute shit out of one another-"

"Cyprus Hayes Malfoy, if I hear that language when your Grandmother comes down for breakfast, I won't hesitate to have you homeschooled instead of on the train back to school tomorrow," Draco scolded him.

"Honestly, they've been together since fourth year. I don't think Dad cares, Cyp," Scorpius looked up from his book, taking a sip of his coffee as he stroked the ginger cat in his lap.

The truth is, and he would never admit it, Draco Malfoy admired Leo. Any Father would be incredibly overprotective of his own daughter; however, Leo Pretiosa Zabini was nothing alike to the young schoolboy Draco Malfoy.

Leo had never been afraid to stand tall and give Mr. Malfoy's hand a firm shake, introduce himself with a strong and composed stance, make conversation with the more than slightly intimidating man.

Leo is everything that Draco Malfoy is now. That, is how he knew Leo was deserving of his daughter.

"You're messing it up," May giggled, pouring more batter into the waffle iron.

"At least I don't have batter on my face," Draco exclaimed, dipping his thumb in the bowl.

"What are you talking about-"

He smeared it on her nose.

"You fucker," she threw a handful of flour at him.

"You two are such children," Scorpius retorted, refilling his mug with a wave of his wand.

"I guess we know where Cyprus gets it from," Penelope yawned, dressed in a sweatshirt, hair now in a messy bun with a cup of iced coffee in her hands, sipping from a straw.

"Morning little man," Leo ruffled Cyprus' brown hair, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Good morning, fuck buddies," Cyprus scrunched his nose at the couple as they sat down at the table.

"Who, us or them?" Draco snorted, cleansing the flour from his dress shirt before throwing a handful down May's blouse.

"That's gross, Dad," Penelope fake gagged, "I'm gonna barf,"

"I'm gonna barf after eating these burnt waffles," Cyprus groaned, sitting down at the table with a huff.

"Oh shut it," May rolled her eyes, serving them each a plate before placing the whipped cream and strawberries on the table.

"I'm sure they taste great, Mrs. Malfoy," Leo exclaimed with a smile.

"Thank you, Leo," she sighed, "your Mother knows you're here for breakfast?"

"She does, so does Dad."

"Good, I don't need another call from your Father while he's working claiming you're missing," she chuckled.

Narcissa entered with her morning tea, sitting across from Scorpius, dropping two sugar cubes into her teacup.

"Morning, Mum," Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek, handing her a plate, "how are you?"

"Oh, same old same old, Draco. How are my lovely grandchildren?"

"Bloody brilliant," Cyprus mumbled through a mouthful of waffles, licking whipped cream from his lips.

"You're a mess, Cyprus," Scorpius dotted, ruffling his platinum blonde hair with one hand, "it's a shame nobody cared enough to teach you any skill in etiquette,"

"At least I don't read sad poetry for fun," Cyprus rolled his eyes, "let alone write it."

Scorpius simply shook his head in annoyance, returning to the pages of his book.

"How have you been, Leo? I haven't seen you formally since Penelope's recital last spring," Narcissa hummed, giving him a smile.

"Very good, Narcissa, how are you?" His voice was low and charming, the small gold chain laced around his neck sitting snug under his black t-shirt.

"Well, thank you," she exclaimed softly, leaning back in her chair as she took a blue ball of yarn from her purse, and began to knit.

Knitting had become somewhat of a therapy for Narcissa Malfoy. Ever since the accidental house fire that caused Lucius' death, she'd spent most of her time on one of the many balconies of the penthouse, knitting scarves and sweaters from sunrise to sunset, coming down for meals and special occasions.

Narcissa quite enjoyed the quiet.

Draco had come to the conclusion that his Mother didn't need to know what happened that night.

Maybelle knew.

Not because he told her.

She'd felt the weight of the bed shift that early morning after another concupiscent night, leaving her cold and alone snuggled under the sheets for nearly half an hour before he returned.

When she'd read the daily prophet at breakfast.. Well, it could be no coincidence.

Despite her knowledge, she felt it best to keep her mouth shut.

"Is third year hard?"

"Not at all if you put in effort, Cyp," Scorpius sighed, "knowing you..."

He didn't finish his answer.

"I don't want to hear it, Scorpius," he crossed his arms defensively, "you're about as important as a white crayon,"

"Cyprus," Draco huffed, giving Narcissa an apologetic look before sitting down at the table.

Penelope couldn't help but peek at the amused smile on her grandmother's face. Watching the family antics was like binging an entertaining television show.

"At least I get good marks, you can barely hold an acceptable in every class you take," Scorpius scoffed.

"Oh please, your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory," Cyprus snickered back at him, arguing across the room.

"Cyprus Malfoy!" Maybelle yelled, trying to hold back a laugh, "I'll take your laptop right now if you don't stop with the ridiculous jokes,"

"Sorry, Mum."

Narcissa couldn't help but chuckle, stifling on her tea as she tried to appear composed.

"His behavior is funny to you?" Draco looked back at his Mother, completely exasperated with the troublemaking child that sat across from him at the kitchen table.

"I didn't say anything," Narcissa exclaimed, returning to her knitting and tea.

"You're encouraging this-"

"Draco," May placed a hand over his arm, "it's fine."

He gave a defeated sigh, standing with his wand in hand. One wave and the plates were cleaned, storing themselves back in the cabinets.

"Go pack your trunks, I don't need you all being late to the train tomorrow," Draco exclaimed, Cyprus scurrying away with a yelp as Leo chased him down the hall, Penelope on his back. Scorpius walked slowly from his seat, disposing of his mug as he continued to read up the stairs, his ginger cat following his feet.

"Fuck, they're exhausting," Draco ran a hand through his hair, stress evident in his posture as Maybelle wrapped her hands around his waist, standing behind him.

"I know," she mumbled into his back, laying her head gently on his shoulder blade where he'd once been stabbed by the villain they'd never managed to recapture.

Narcissa watched the pair contently, tuning into fragments of their conversation. She felt a soft smile sweep across her face as he cupped her cheeks, giving Maybelle a tender kiss on the lips as he pulled her into his chest with a warm, protective hug, standing entangled in a peaceful silence.

Narcissa quite enjoyed the quiet.

She sipped her tea.

❃


	4. ❃ train

❃

*VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED*

"How many times are you going to remind me, Penelope?" Leo rolled his eyes, gold ring covered fingers gripped tightly on his cart as they trudged across King's Cross Station.

"About the time you ran straight into the wrong wall with your cart and all of your shit went flying all over the floor? Never," Penelope chuckled, interlocking their arms as they entered the platform, Scorp and Cyprus behind them as they searched for their friends.

"I thought you said you were coming home, Leo," Jade ran up from behind them, tugging on his ear harshly, "I had to apparate all of your shit for you," she rolled her eyes, tightening her high ponytail, edges laid perfectly against her glowy complexion.

Jade was incredibly classy, refined; but that never ceased to stop her clever attitude.

"If Mom were here I'd say thank you, but she's not, so-"

Leo turned slowly on his heel when he heard a woman clear her throat.

"Hi Mom."

"Leo," Daphne sighed, Blaise on her waist as she gave Jade a peck on the cheek, "thank you for keeping him in check, my little jewel,"

"Of course," Jade chuckled in amusement, adjusting the Slytherin sweatpants that sat around her waist.

Daphne to everyone's surprise, had taken up a muggle job; but it was no ordinary muggle job. She was a model.

That, nobody was surprised about.

She looked exactly as her Mother had; black Prada shades sitting snug on her nose and a slim green dress wrapped around her body, topped by a white faux fur coat.

"BOO!"

"Fucking hell, Sofia," Penelope nearly jumped out of her skin, grabbing onto Leo's arm as the blonde haired girl jump scared her from behind.

"Sorry, Pen. You know I love scaring the shit out of people," she smiled, brushing the blonde waves out of her blue eyes. Sofia was gorgeous; there was no denying it. Soft pink lips, dainty nose, a gorgeous jawline. Every boy in Hogwarts wanted a piece of her, despite her serious attitude problem. Unfortunately, well, let's just say she wasn't interested in any of them.

"Mum, please let me go-" Cyprus whined from the side, as Maybelle smothered him in kisses, hugging her youngest son tightly to her chest.

"I have to go, Lily's waiting for me-"

"One more," she planted one last kiss on his forehead, pulling him into a hug, "write me letters, Cyp."

"I will, Mum, I promise."

"Come on Cyprus," Lily Potter waved from the open window, "Blake, Rose and I brought our skateboards!"

"Bye Mum," Cyprus waved goodbye, running off into the red train.

"I love you!" May yelled after him, leaning into Draco's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist, sticking his hand into her jacket pocket.

"Lucy, Caspian and Will are already on, we should get going," Scorpius exclaimed, elves taking their luggage away as his cat lunged into his arms. "Bye Dad," he gave Draco a small hug, walking into the train.

"Keep an eye on Cyprus, will you? I don't need him getting suspended for something stupid," May chuckled, taking Penelope into a hug.

"I will," she smiled, pulling away to hug her Father.

She buried herself in his chest, arms wrapped tightly around his strong build, inhaling his homey scent for the last time until Christmas break.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Penelope," he said quietly, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

The teenagers said their goodbyes, and loaded onto the train compartment.

The group was met by their other half, in the compartment opposing their usual spot; William Nott, dressed in a sage green jumper, Caspian Longbottom, his pet bowtruckle sitting in his jacket pocket, and finally Lucy Longbottom, dark brown springy curls tucked back by a pink bandana headband, sipping out of a can of pipeline punch.

In their usual compartment sat Adelaide Potter, in the back corner reading a book, her long red hair shining in the morning sunbeams that shone through the train's windows.

"Scorpius," she smiled, patting the seat next to her as his ginger cat jumped into her lap, comfortably snuggling onto her thighs.

He sat down next to her. "Hey, Adds."

"How's the book coming?"

"It's good," he smiled, "do you want to see it?"

"I'd love to," she smiled softly as he took it from his bag, placing it in her soft palm. She began reading.

"C'mere," Leo said, lifting Penelope easily into his lap, letting her lay her head against his chest as his fingers played her brown waves.

The train pulled from the station as Sofia and Jade slipped onto the other compartment to play a game of UNO.

Penelope had fallen asleep in her boyfriend's arms, listening to the soft hum of a tune that left Adelaide's lips as she continued on reading Scorpius' book. "This is really good, Scorp," she smiled, "have you come up with an ending?"

"I'm not sure yet," he exclaimed, "I've got a few ideas in mind. Want anything from the trolley? I'm going now."

"I'll have a sugar quill, please,"

"Flavor?"

"Red cherry,"

"Anything for you, Leo?" Scorpius asked, standing from his seat.

"I'm all good, but I'm sure m'lady would like some fizzing whizbees," he said quietly, brushing a curl from her cheek as she lay still in his arms.

"Just like her Mother," Scorpius mumbled, "I'll be back."

He walked down the compartment to the jolly, stout cart pusher, money ready in hand; but before he could order, a girl from the opposite end of the train stood in his way.

"Five lemon sherbets please," the girl smiled, as Scorpius stared in awe. Her teeth were glistening and perfect, dirty blonde curls framing her vivid complexion, blush patted on her cheeks. She looked almost Victorian, a soft blue sweater laced around her shoulders, black high waisted jeans showing off her curvy body.

And she'd caught him staring.

"What would you like?" She tilted her head.

"Excuse me?" He was taken aback at her sudden remark.

"To order, I mean. Sorry, that sounded rude," she laughed lightly. God, even her laugh was harmonious. "I'll pay."

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"I insist," she placed a hand on his arm, energy jolting through his veins at the touch.

"I-" something about the way she looked at him made him give in, "wow, um-thank you,"

"Of course," she smiled, curls swaying as she turned to the lady, taking her lemon sherbets, "so, what would you like?"

"I'll have a red cherry sugar quill, a pack of fizzing whizbees, and two lemon sherbets," he said.

"Oh, you like lemon sherbets too?" She smiled, taking the candy from the woman, placing it all in Scorpius' arms before paying.

"Yeah, I love them," he chuckled nervously, running a hand through his platinum blonde locks.

He hated lemon sherbets.

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself," she held out a hand, "Laurel Bernard, it's nice to meet you," she exclaimed. He shook her hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," he said, "thank you, again,"

"No worries, I'll see you around," she smiled, curls bouncing as she turned on her feet, back to her compartment.

Scorpius had flushed red by the time he'd returned to the compartment.

"What happened?" Adds looked at him with a confused expression as she took the cherry quill from his hand.

"Um-nothing,"

"You look on fire, dude," Leo chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind," he sighed as they went over a bump, Penelope shifting in his lap, "Shh, we're not there yet sunshine, go back to sleep."

By the time they'd arrived, the fifth round of UNO had come to an end, and Adelaide had fallen asleep on Scorpius' shoulder.

The group trudged up the path to the wagons, piling into two before arriving at the castle.

It wasn't as old as it was when their parents had attended.

After the war, most corridors, rooms and towers had been rebuilt with stronger material and full insolation. Everything was shinier; newer.

They packed into the great hall, Leo giving Penelope a kiss on the cheek before striding off to ravenclaw table.

Something Penelope adored about renovated Hogwarts was the upgrade of their uniforms. She was thankful she didn't have to wear those god awful, heavy robes her mother had shown her.

Instead, for boys, they'd been replaced with grey or tan khakis with a white dress shirt, tie of your house required hung around your neck.

Girls wore grey pleated skirts with knee high white socks, a white blouse and the same house tie.

Both has access to house sweaters and sweatshirts.

They were by far the most comfortable uniforms she'd ever worn.

"Who's that chick you keep staring at, Scorp?" Jade snorted, "She's hot. Wonder if I could bag her before you,"

Adelaide shrunk a bit at her comment, but forced a chuckle. Scorpius is her childhood best friend, after all. Who's to say who he can and can't date?

Even so, something felt strange. Adelaide had never been able to trust new people in her friend group; let alone in general. She swallowed it down. 'I'm just overreacting,' she thought.

Scorpius shook his head, looking back down at his shoes, "shut up."

"I'm hotter than her," Sofia smirked, kicking Jade's leg lightly under the table.

"Oh please, don't get jealous, Sof. As if we don't make out every day for fun," Jade rolled her eyes again, giving the girl a wink.

"Yeah, for fun," Sofia threw quotation marks in the air with her fingers, taking another bite of her dinner.

"I will say, jealousy looks hot on you."

"Would you two fuck already? God, the tension is sending me off the deep end," Penelope chuckled.

"Who's to say we haven't?" Jade quirked an eyebrow.

That night, per usual at school, Penelope snuck her way up to Ravenclaw tower in her pajamas, leaving Adelaide, Jade and Sofia in the dormitory.

She knocked on his door.

"I thought you'd never come," he looked her up and down, pulling her into his room with a kiss.

"I think we're gonna be doing a lot of coming tonight," she smirked against his lips, jumping into his arms as his hands wrapped around her thighs, pressing her small body against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" He groaned against her lips as she pressed her waist against the growing erection in his pants, legs hooked around his sides.

"Mhm," she hummed as he placed her down on his bed, pressing a knee in between her thighs making her whimper out in pleasure.

His hand slowly pulled at the band of her sweatpants, fingers meeting the hem of her already soaked underwear. She bucked her hips against his hand when he began to rub her clothed clit in circles.

"What would your Dad do if he knew how good of a slut you are for me, hm?" He stuck two fingers inside of her cunt, "If he found out his perfect little girl was being a whore?"

A soft moan left her lips as she looked up at him with lustful eyes.

"You like that idea, don't you? Having to keep quiet when your Dad is in the other room, my dick buried deep inside you?" He smirked, "dirty little girl,"

"Leo please," she begged in frustration as he released his fingers from her mouth, climbing over her on his bed.

"Please what?"

"Don't make me fucking beg right now," she huffed with an angry look, only earning a soft chuckle from the boy that stood between her legs.

"You think you're in control right now?" He removed her undergarments completely, "I will fucking ruin you," his hand was instantly wrapped around her neck, shoving her into the bed covers.

And when she smiled back up at him; fucking smiled at the pressure on her neck, he was done being gentle.

"Do you need it, baby?" he said lowly, voice nearly a growl as he awaited a confirmation before sliding into her with a shudder.

"I'll teach you not to be a fucking brat," he picked up the pace of his thrusts, Penelope becoming a mess beneath him, unable to form a coherent sentence; her lips only spilled whimpers and moans.

"Now you wanna shut your mouth," he grunted, taking her legs over her shoulders to deepen the angle, "look at me, now," he turned her face with his free hand.

She immediately batted open her eyelids as they fluttered repeatedly, struggling to stay ajar from the pleasure she was receiving.

"Oh fuck-right there-" her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"You're so good for me, baby," he cooed, holding onto her thighs.

"Oh god-"

"That's it, come for me, my pretty girl," he groaned, glistening golden chain dangling in front of her face as she bucked his hips back up against his, gripping onto his strong muscular biceps, a loud moan leaving her lips as she rode out her high.

With one last roll of his hips, he reached his own, and collapsed down next to her, pulling her into his chest with a kiss to the cheek.

"I love you," his deep voice mumbled into her brown locks, pressing another kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I love you more."

"Impossible," he chuckled, soothing her trembling thighs by massaging his hands into the tender flesh.

Penelope had no nightmares that night.

In his arms, she was safe.

❃


	5. ❃ we always walk together

❃

"You look like shit, Pen," Sofia chuckled as she sat down at Slytherin table the next morning, "how many rounds?"

"Oh shut up," Penelope rolled her eyes, iced coffee in hand as she adjusted the ravenclaw sweatshirt that was three sizes too big around her body.

"Fucking nasty, I don't understand why you like my brother," Jade scoffed, taking a bite of her toast.

"And I don't know why Lucy likes my brother," Adelaide eyed the pair sitting at Gryffindor table, "but here we are."

"Oh please, we all know your brother is a fucking sex machine, Jade," Sofia exclaimed, "I don't even have to experience it for myself, you can tell by how Pen walks in here the next morning. Why do you think he carries her everywhere?" she snorted.

"I don't wanna hear it," Jade answered, picking a piece of fruit off of her plate.

"Classes start in an hour and you aren't dressed," Scorpius entered with a snicker, staring down Penelope who was in grey sweats and her boyfriend's shirt.

"I have time, I ate breakfast earlier with Leo anyways. I'll see you in class," she walked off, quite unsteadily to Sofia's amusement.

"Do you think Laurel likes poetry? Maybe I should show her some," Scorpius exclaimed, taking a look in the new girl's direction.

"How do you know her name?" Jade asked, an eyebrow raised.

"News spreads fast, I guess," he mumbled, jotting down a note in his book.

"You've been talking about her for the past twenty four hours, Scorp," Adelaide said, annoyance laced in the undertones of her voice, "You barely know her."

Scorpius had only ever shown Adelaide his poetry. She wanted him to be happy, but part of her couldn't help but feel as though he shouldn't be showing it to anyone else.

It was their thing.

"Right," he mumbled, "I'll be back."

And with that, disregarding everything his best friend had just said to him, he strode down the hall to follow the honey headed blonde.

"Laurel!" He called after her down the hall, her curls bouncing as she spun on her feet.

"Hey," she smiled, "I figured I'd see you again soon."

"How are you settling in?" He asked her softly, placing another lemon sherbet in her hand, making her let out a soft laugh.

"Pretty good. You remembered my favorite, I see," she brushed a curl from her face, revealing those deep, ocean blue eyes Scorpius had dreamed of the night before.

"Yeah, I did." Scorpius didn't know how to explain it. It was as though he were under a trance; her features made his heart flutter. Her composition, kindness and maturity made him swoon for her. "I-uhm, weird question," he asked nervously.

"Ask away," she smiled.

"Do you read poetry?"

"I think poetry is fascinating," she answered, "do you?"

"Yes, actually, it's one of my favorite things to read, I know that sounds strange."

"I don't think it's strange at all," she placed a sweet hand over his shoulder, "you should read it to me sometime."

"Right-definitely,"

"What class do you have?" She asked, "I've got herbology with Professor Longbottom. I've heard you're close with his kids. Twins, am I correct?"

"Yeah, twins," he was slightly taken aback at her knowledge, "So do I. Walk together?"

"Sure," she smiled that same smile, and they began to stride slowly towards the greenhouses in a comfortable conversation.

Scorpius found himself laughing at everything she said; she was incredibly charming, and knew how to hold an interesting, striking conversation.

When they arrived, Adelaide was giving him a strange look, the seat next to her unoccupied due to him barely being on time.

"I'll see you," Laurel smiled, taking a seat at the other side of the classroom.

"What was that?" Adelaide asked as he sat down next to her, brushing the blonde locks from his face.

"What?"

"We always walk together."

"It was just a one time thing, Adds. She seems nice, I didn't want her getting lost," he said gently, "I'll walk with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," she gave up on her endeavor, dropping her annoyances as the class began.

"Welcome to sixth year advanced herbology," Professor Longbottom spoke, staring brightly down at his daughter and son that sat in the front of the class.

"Our first class will be a simple introduction to the course. Open your notebooks, I assume you have them ready. If you don't, I have loose leaf paper on my desk," he smiled gently.

"Do you have an extra pencil?" Adelaide whispered to the blonde boy in the seat next to her.

"I gave my last to Laurel, I'm sorry, Adds-"

"It's fine. I'll get one from Lucy," she huffed, floating a note to her friend across the room.

Lucy turned around with a smile, tossing her a pencil.

"You may pick your partners for the introduction paper now in front of you," Professor Longbottom waved his wand, passing out the parchments.

"Do you want to-" Adelaide was cut off profusely.

"Hey, Scorp. Wanna work together? I mean, if that's alright with you," Laurel smiled, standing next to him at his desk.

"Of course," he smiled, taking a nervous second glance at Adelaide.

"I'm fine, Scorp. Go,"

"Are you sure-"

"I get it, really. I'll find someone else," she sighed, turning to work with Teddy Lupin, who sat behind her.

"Is she alright?" Laurel asked, eyebrows furrowed at the redhead as the two of them strolled across the room, back to her desk.

"She's fine," Scorpius smiled, sitting down next to the curly headed blonde.

............

"And then he just went off with her," Adelaide scoffed, angrily walking next to Penelope back to the dormitories. "He's being a dick, he's-he's never been like this before. I mean, what if he's just trying to be nice and show her around? I just-shit, I'm confused,"

"I agree, he seems head over heels for her for absolutely no reason," Penelope sighed, "I mean, she's gorgeous, but-"

Adelaide lightly slapped her shoulder at this comment.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have hit you," she muttered, "I'm just so mad, I don't understand what I did wrong."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Adds. He's just being an asshole. Try to ignore it, knit picking everything he does isn't going to make you feel better," she exclaimed, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I guess you're right," she sighed, plopping onto the common room couch, "he'll get over it eventually. We've been best friends since first year. He wouldn't drop me so easily, right?"

............

"Don't get me started, Cyprus," Lily exclaimed, laying her head in his lap, "I don't want to hear about how depressing your brother is. He's all you talk about."

Blake, Lily, Rose and Cyprus were sitting in the middle of a meadow with a pack of cigarettes, having rode their bikes from the Hogwarts gardens nearly a mile to their current location.

"He's kinda cute, but I'd never date a sixth year. Obviously," the only blonde Weasley exclaimed.

"You'd get made fun of, Rose. That's like a freshman dating a senior in the muggle world," Blake chuckled, adjusting the lenses that sat on his face.

"He'd probably play you. My brother's a prick," Cyprus took a sip of his soda.

"Not as bad as having to watch your sister kiss him. I was in first year when I watched them kiss at the yule ball. My poor innocent eyes," Lily scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Hey, have you guys seen this?" Blake showed his phone to the rest of the group, a news article pulled up on the screen.

"What does it say?"

"Past Death Eaters attack muggle bar in London, three police officers injured," Blake exclaimed.

"They're small outbursts, Blake. I'm sure Mum and Dad will catch em'," Cyprus sighed.

Cyprus was never one to care for the news; death eater outbreaks were a normal thing to hear about. Every few months you'd have that pissed off past dark mark bearer in search of a shred of fame. They'd attack a muggle or break into a home. Fainthearted acts, really. Cyprus knew they could do much much better if they actually tried.

"Interesting. They found spray paint at the scene. Wonder if it's that old guy," Rose said.

"Why would he escalate to attacking bars? He stabs people, he would've completely changed his MO," Cyprus wondered, staring off into the small creek that sat mere feet in front of them, the soft trickle of water and the chirping of crickets beginning to fill his ears as the sun set over the mountains.

"You and your detective talk," Lily smiled, "you're just like your Mum."

Cyprus rolled his eyes, tangling his fingers in her auburn hair; suddenly, a strange feeling overcame him.

It lasted nearly a millisecond, but it was enough to put him on edge.

As though he were being watched.

"We should get going, guys, it's getting dark," Rose stood with her small backpack, throwing it over her shoulder which was dressed in an oversized, black Nirvana t-shirt, her jeans so ripped up you could hardly consider them pants.

As they loaded back onto their bikes and rode away, the scent of summer fading in the wind, he allowed that feeling to dissipate.

However, he would remember it quite well.

❃


	6. ❃ Harry Potter's diary

❃

"Silencio."

Penelope's eyes popped open with a heave of breath as she brushed the tears on her cheeks away with her fingertips.

"You okay?" Leo asked, voice rumbling deeply in her ears. It was only three in the morning; she'd woken him up again.

"Yeah. Go back to sleep," she sighed, rubbing the visions from her eyes.

"Only if you come with me," he wrapped his muscular arms around her small body in a warm embrace, showering her forehead with kisses as he tried to coax her back to sleep.

Penelope could not shut her eyes.

She couldn't relive that nightmare again. It had been too personal; too intense. She wouldn't do it.

"Please just try, sunshine," he whispered, knowing she was stubborn enough to refuse sleep until she practically passed out from exhaustion during their lunch period.

"It was really bad."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"What do I have to do to get you to sleep?"

"Give me a kiss," she mumbled, toying with the strings of her sweatshirt.

He placed a large hand around the back of her neck, his warmth blanketing over her body as he gifted her a soft kiss, her glossy eyes still wide.

"Close your eyes, Pen," he whispered against her lips, her eyelids fluttering closed, eyebrows furrowed in fear, afraid as to what she might see on the other side.

"See anything?"

"No."

"Good."

Darkness consumed them once again as the early morning sun creeped over the hillside.

............

Adelaide was beginning to give up.

She'd been waiting ten minutes in the hall, book bag over her shoulder, toying with the Slytherin green tie that sat around her neck.

Underneath it was a silver necklace, the charm dangling from it's chain a heart studded with diamonds.

Scorpius had gifted it to her before the annual Yule Ball had struck during her fourth year. He'd called her beautiful that night.

Nobody had ever called her that before.

"Hey," he suddenly appeared, hair messy, uniform untidy, "I'm so sorry I'm late, I woke up like five minutes ago."

"I thought you wouldn't show," she rolled her eyes as they began walking, "I figured you'd be with her."

"Don't be jealous, Adds. It's not like that," he smiled at her, giving her a small but friendly kiss on the cheek. "I will always put you first."

"Right," she mumbled, too quietly to hear, sunlight seeping through the windows of the long corridor.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been off with me lately," his eyes narrowed down at her.

'What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?'

"Nothing. Just haven't been sleeping is all," she smiled softly, brushing her fingers through her soft, auburn locks.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he exclaimed, an apologetic look plastering across his soft features.

"It's alright."

Silence overtook them.

She huffed, deciding she would be honest with him. "I just feel like you've been distant ever since you saw that girl at dinner. I don't know. Maybe I'm just overthinking things-"

"I've known you since forever, Adds," he cut her off, stopping in his tracks to place a hand over her shoulder, "I couldn't imagine my life without you."

That made her feel better. Until they entered the greenhouses.

When they entered class late, she was sitting in her seat.

Adelaide was storming forward before he could stop her.

"Adds, no-"

"You're in my seat," she crossed her arms, staring down the honey headed blonde.

"Oh, oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Laurel exclaimed apologetically, "I figured you were absent, I just wanted a friend to sit with. So sorry," she took her books from the desk, giving Scorpius a soft smile before returning to her seat.

They way she'd apologized made Adelaide feel guilty for yelling at her.

"Why would you do that? That's rude, Adds,"

"Shit, Scorp-I didn't mean to-"

"Just cool it, will you? She's new. Cut her some slack."

Adelaide went quiet after that.

............

"At least I didn't only get adopted for being a ginger," Cyprus scoffed.

William and him were currently battling over a game of chess in the Slytherin common room, the other students sitting on the surrounding couches, watching.

"Shut up and play the game, kid," William chuckled.

"But did I lie-"

"Checkmate," William smirked.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving," Cyprus huffed, storming up to his dormitory.

"Get fucked, Cyprus," Penelope chuckled, yelling up after him.

"Hey, play nice," Leo smiled, his girlfriend tucked in his lap. Being in Ravenclaw had it's perks. The long walk from Ravenclaw Tower to the dungeons every day was not one of them.

"He's the one with the insults," Penelope insisted, intertwining her fingers in his.

"Still,"

"Um-hello," the door closed with a small thump, revealing the honey headed blonde, now in light blue jeans and a white blouse.

"Laurel! Hi! Um-" Scorpius stood from his chair, disregarding Adelaide's book on his lap to introduce the girl, "everyone, this is Laurel Bernard. If you haven't met her already."

Everyone said their hello's as she sat down with the group.

Laughs began to fill the room as Penelope sat down with her in a game of chess.

It was enough to send Adelaide out of the room and to the astronomy tower for a cigarette.

Little did she know someone had been following her.

"Hey," Scorpius ran up behind her, wrapping a hand around the railing, "you okay?"

"Figured you wouldn't have even noticed I left," Adelaide scoffed, letting out a huff of smoke as she scanned the glimmering lake below.

"What are you talking about, Adds?"

"What am I talking about?" She rolled her eyes, throwing her cigarette to the floor, crushing it with her heel, "you can't take your eyes off of her. We-we had plans this year, Scorp, I finally thought we were getting somewhere,"

"And who says those plans aren't happening still?" He took her hands in his, "you're my best friend, Adelaide. I wouldn't let a stupid girl change that."

Best friend.

She knew she should appreciate his words, but they merely made her heart falter.

"No, you don't get it,"

"What don't I get, Adds? Help me out here,"

"You just keep pushing me aside, this entire week, I just-maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore."

"Adds, what the hell is going on?" He furrowed his brows in confusion, "you'd never say this type of stuff usually. I don't like seeing you sad," he brushed a red strand of hair from her cheek.

She simply shook her head, turning away from him.

"Adds, talk to me," he placed a soft hand over her cheek, facing her gaze back on his.

"I found my Dad's diary over break," a tear rolled down her cheek, much to his confusion.

"What's wrong with that?"

"He-he doesn't-" she began to cry.

"It's okay, Adds, you can tell me," he pulled her into a hug in which she kindly accepted, burying her face in his shoulder.

"He doesn't love my Mom," she wept, clinging onto his t-shirt.

"What are you saying, Adds?"

"He likes your mom," she bit her lip to stop it from trembling, her green eyes leaking tears.

"You know how much I hate that," Scorpius' voice lowered, his tone completely deepening from calm to a storming brew of anger.

"Right, sorry," she wiped her tears with the back of her palm, "he likes Maybelle. He has since his third year."

"Are you serious?" His eyebrows raised in shock, running a finger through his blonde locks.

"That's why your Dad hates me so much. Not because I'm a half-blood, I mean for Merlin's sake he married one, I bloody knew that wasn't it."

Scorpius' eyebrows furrowed in outrage.

It seemed everyone wanted Maybelle Cliffdane.

Nobody ever wanted his real Mother.

"I'm really sorry, Scorpius, I know your Mum is a touchy subject," she took his hand in hers as they sat down on the hard, sunlit stone ground, birds flying overhead through wisps of white clouds.

"It's fine," he mumbled, taking her head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry I haven't been listening to you. I know it's hard for you to trust after-what happened," he stopped himself.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Adds."

"You better not."

He let out a soft chuckle, "I promise."

❃


	7. ❃ help me feel better

❃

"What're you doing-"

"Silencio."

Penelope was drenched in sweat by the time it was over.

"Again?" Leo asked, leaning his head back on the soft pillows.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a hot shower?"

"Mhm."

He swiftly picked her up from his blue sheeted bed, and carried her to his bathroom, placing her t-shirt covered body down on the counter to turn the shower water on.

They both stripped down, perfectly comfortable to one another, standing in an embrace underneath the steaming hot water.

"That's the third nightmare this week, baby. I'm worried about you," he mumbled, tangling his fingers in her soaked brown locks.

"I'm okay, I promise. You know they get bad sometimes."

"I know," he cupped her rosy cheeks in his hands, "I just hate seeing you hurting. That's all."

He placed a warm kiss to her lips, holding her close as the warm steam consumed the room around them.

"Was it the same one?" he asked her.

"Mhm."

"What is it about? Maybe if you talk about it, it'll help."

"I don't know, there aren't any faces. Just outlines. There's a girl, knocking on a door, and a boy opens it, and-she goes inside, and then they're just gone. I don't know. Everything feels blurry."

"Well that doesn't seem too scary," he smiled softly, hands wrapped around her waist.

"I know, that's why I'm confused as to why I get so agitated. It's like I forget it the second I wake up," she put her arms around his neck, staring up into his deep brown eyes. "Every time I wake up with that nightmare... I remember a little more."

"Well maybe, once you remember it all, it'll go away," he whispered, turning off the water before wrapping her in a towel, placing her back on the counter top.

"Yeah. It'll go away."

She wasn't so sure.

............

"And that's when he told me that he'd gone skinny dipping with some girl he met in Belgium when Draco wasn't home. To this day I've no idea how he got away with it," Adelaide snorted, walking with her friends on the way to their next class.

"If you ever tell my Father, Adds, I swear," Scorpius laughed nervously, "it was a one time thing. If he ever found out I'd brought a stranger to the house he'd kick my ass."

"Imagine if I'd done it," Penelope gasped, "Mum would kick me out-"

"Oh please, don't act as though you haven't gone skinny dipping with Leo before," Sofia butted in, brushing a bright blonde wave from her cheery complexion.

"We have," Leo chuckled, hand wrapped around Penelope's waist.

"Gross," Jade fake barfed.

"That's besides the point-"

A loud slam was heard from down the hall, a flash of blonde scurrying away from it's source, tears evidently rolling down the girl's face.

Scorpius stopped in his tracks.

"I'll be back," he mumbled, completely ignoring the way Adelaide's face fell at the sight of him following Laurel Bernard into the girl's bathroom.

"Laurel?" he knocked gently on the door, "you okay?"

"It's fine, you can come in," she sniffled.

When he opened the door, she was curled in a ball on the floor, teardrops staining her crimson cheeks.

He silently crouched down in front of her, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"What happened-"

In a swift movement, her dainty hands were grasping gently at his hair, pressing her soft lips to his; a feeling ignited in his chest.

"Shit-" she broke away from him, wiping the tears from her cheek with her sleeve, "I shouldn't have done that-"

Scorpius had never been an impulsive being.

And yet, there he stood, cupping her flushed cheeks in his hands, pressing his lips back to hers.

Only a moment later she was unbuttoning her blouse, and stroking him through his pants.

The faint noises that spilled from her perfect lips when Scorpius reached underneath her skirt were like angels to his ears.

"Scorpius, please," she moaned, tugging at his belt buckle.

He was unsure.

"Help me feel better."

He let out a sigh before unbuckling his belt.

What could one good fucking do him, right? One and it's over. After all, he hadn't any action since the girl from Belgium. The girl whom he'd spent a bit more time with than he'd like to admit.

"Are you sure?" he said softly, peering down into her cerulean eyes.

"Please."

He slid into her slowly, her hands still grasping at his hair when he began to rock his hips against her heat.

"Fuck," she trembled, head leaning into his shoulder, "you're so big,"

"Does that feel good, baby?" he kissed along her neck, pinning her hands above her head with one hand, the other stabilizing her body against the wall.

He continued rocking his hips into hers, her cunt tightening around him, thighs shaking under his grasp.

The way her curls bounced with her breasts against the cold wall, limbs trembling under his hands made him further psycho for her.

"Fuck, I'm cumming-"

"Come on, cum for me, Laurel," he growled into her neck, knowing he was approaching his own orgasm, muttering a contraceptive charm under his breath before she came around him, chest heaving for air beneath his grasp.

"Oh fuck-" he moaned, reaching his own high before placing her slightly shaking body back on the ground.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright,"

"No, this was-"

"It's okay, really," Scorpius exclaimed, pulling his trousers back up to his waist, re-buckling his belt.

"Would you want to maybe, go on a real date sometime?" she smiled softly, blush lingering on her cheeks as she dressed herself, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I'd like that," he smiled, "I'll um, I'll see you?"

"Friday?"

"Friday it is," he nodded, saying goodbye.

Hair disheveled, cheeks flushed bright red, Scorpius fumbled with the doorknob for a few moments before it opened, stepping back out into the empty corridor, fixing his tie to return to his friends. He shut the door behind him.

Little did he know, Laurel had locked it the moment he'd entered the room.

❃


	8. ❃ never let go

❃

"The fuck happened to you?" Jade exclaimed with one eyebrow raised in a scowl, staring down Scorpius' messy locks, flushed cheeks and half unzipped trousers as he sat down in his seat.

"You been jacking off in the bathroom, Scorp?" Caspian snorted, "Merlin knows if it was me, it'd only be gay porn-"

"You disgust me," Lucy rolled her eyes at her brother.

"That's homophobic, you slut-"

"Manwhore,"

"Am not," he snapped back, dabbling his lips with a tube of lip gloss.

"Yes you are,"

Everyone watched in amusement at the arguing Longbottom twins. Nobody knew where their attitudes came from, as both Neville and Naevah had been known to be the sweetest people on the planet. It'd become a family joke that Draco had rubbed his cocky personality off on the two due to how much Naevah came over to visit Maybelle during her pregnancy.

"Penelope, your little brother is bullying me under my Instagram posts again," William chuckled, "Back at it again with the ginger jokes,"

"Someone needs to remind the kid that he has a crush on a ginger," Penelope rolled her eyes, "She should humble him."

"I bloody hope so," William answered, turning off his phone as they continued to sit bored off their asses in Astronomy Class, having already finished their project on the Eastern Celestial Hemisphere. Penelope, Lucy and Adelaide did all the work, of course.

Leo only helped so he could spend more time with his girl; as if spending every waking hour together wasn't already enough.

Some may call their behavior clingy or annoying, but it was how they were raised. Leo and Jade were constantly at the Malfoy Residence due to their parents overworked occupations. After having Penelope, the Malfoy's had turned to working from home. Around once a week they'd head into the office to work a case from there, but when both Penelope and Cyprus were youngsters, Maybelle and Draco refused to leave the house.

The war had made the couple paranoid.

Losing anything, each other, their children; they couldn't bear it. Both of their children knew the rules, and they knew the rules were made for a reason. Neither teens found them ridiculous or strict. After History of Magic and the study of past death eaters and their current lives, reading the passages about their own infamous parents, they knew the rules were put in place for the better.

Adelaide had been eyeing Scorpius the entirety of the conversation.

"What?" he asked her.

"Nothing."

Her theory was confirmed when they were stalking off to their next classes, and she saw a scatter of hickeys proudly displayed on Laurel's neck.

Adelaide knew, in that moment what had happened. He had fucked her in the girl's bathroom. It was then she came to the realization that Scorpius felt nothing for her. Nothing at all.

When they entered History of Magic, the Longbottom twins were nowhere to be found.

............

"That's it, that's my good girl," Draco groaned, Maybelle trembling underneath him on their grand king bed which was dressed in silk black sheets, black pillows and a soft, black comforter. Incredible for sex, might she add.

"Oh, Draco-"

They were abruptly cut off.

"Fucking hell, again?" he growled as his phone began to ring for the fifth time that afternoon.

Maybelle whined as he pulled out of her, holding the sheets over her body as he pulled up his trousers, storming to his desk, pointing a finger at her, "I'm not done with you, not yet," and proceeded to pick up the phone.

"What?"

"How's your work coming along?"

"It's great, we're making a lot of progress," Draco replied flatly, staring unamused at Maybelle who was trying to stifle a laugh.

"I've interrupted something, haven't I?" Selcouth chuckled from the other end, "We've got a case. One we need you here for."

"Twenty minutes-"

"Now."

"You're a shit boss, Henry," Draco growled, hanging up the phone.

"Twenty minutes? What were you planning on doing with me in twenty bloody minutes?" Maybelle laughed, standing to put on her work clothes.

"Twenty more minutes spent with you is time well spent, my love," he strode over to her, taking her in a warm embrace before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"If it's these damned death eater attacks again, I swear,"

"Hopefully it'll be over quick. C'mon," he held out his hand for her small one to hold onto, entering the black brick fireplace before throwing the green powder onto their feet, taking the Floo Network to the Ministry.

It was safer to go by Floo Network than it was to apparate in her condition.

They stopped in their tracks as they approached their department.

"Why is the Magical Division for Terrorism here?" Draco muttered in her ear in a low tone, grasping her hand tighter as they entered the meeting room.

"We just got news that a congregation of death eaters have escaped Azkaban and are already wreaking havoc on surrounding magical and muggle cities. Thirteen bodies have been found so far, twelve dead, one victim in protective custody. She's barely conscious, we don't know quite yet if we'll be able to get through to her."

"They're getting bolder," Roman muttered, "do we know who's commanding them? If we cut it off at the source we're more likely to defeat them as a whole."

"We're still unsure of their leader, but presume Drahazan has a high spot within their ranks," Selcouth exclaimed.

"Where is the woman being held?" Blair asked, twiddling a pen between her fingers.

"Ministry's healing department. She wouldn't be safe in St. Mungo's," Selcouth said.

"What's her name?" Maybelle asked curiously, "we're going to need a profile."

"Naevah Longbottom."

............

"Your husband and children have been alerted, Mrs. Longbottom, they'll be here shortly. We need you to talk to these agents, alright?" A nurse spoke softly, Naevah only responding with a small nod as she sat immobile in a hospital bed.

Maybelle was already failing desperately at the task of preventing her emotions from spilling over.

"Do you want me to do the talking?" Draco asked quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm-okay-"

She burst into tears.

"Shh, it's alright," he pulled her into his chest, "do you want to wait outside?"

She nodded, wiping the teardrops from her cheeks with the back of her sleeve.

She couldn't face Naevah in that state again. Not after she'd almost been killed in the war.

The taste of blood and the scent of battle was still freshly imprinted in her mind; she didn't think those feelings would ever fade.

So she waited outside the door, on a small bench.

"Naevah, can you hear me?" Draco took a step closer to her bed, "We got here as soon as we could."

"Draco," she whispered, voice hoarse, face battered and blue.

"I'm here. While you're awake I need to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

She nodded.

"What did the man who attacked you look like?"

"It-it wasn't-"

"Take your time, Naevah," he said softly, trying to keep her calm.

"It was-a woman."

Draco was slightly taken aback. "What did she look like?"

"I don't.... remember, she-she um-" she began to tear up, heart racing at the memory, "I don't know, I don't know-I'm sorry,"

"Naevah, can you close your eyes for me?"

Her eyelids fluttered closed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I need you to remember the scene. What did you see? Any smells, small details. Anything helps."

She took in multiple deep breaths before being able to speak, "It smelled like.... gasoline. And-she was wearing.. a red mask. And I knew it was a woman because-because she talked to me. She said something about wanting... money, and-and revenge. And then she started hitting me-"

"Naevah," Neville burst into the room, "oh my darling, I'm so sorry," he was by her bed in milliseconds, wrapping his hand in hers, brushing wisps of curls from her eyes.

Draco stood, ready to leave with the newly provided information.

"Draco," Neville spoke.

"Yeah, mate?"

"Could you substitute for my class this week? All the lessons are prepared, I know you probably don't know anything about herbology.  
I mean, I'm presuming-you are absolutely brilliant in other fields of-erm, knowledge-"

"I'll do it, Nev. Don't worry about it. I've got vacation time due anyways."

"Thank you, thank you so much," he smiled gratefully, turning back to his now sleeping wife.

Draco exited the room to the sound of soft sniffles. Maybelle was huddled over, head tilted forward, her hair blocking the view of her face.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that," Draco exclaimed, crouching down in front of her to pull her hands away from her forearms, nails digging into the scarred flesh of her wrists, "you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Look at me, love." He placed his fingers under her chin, brushing her brown waves away from her face to reveal her puffy eyes, cheeks red with tears. "She's going to be okay, yeah?"

"I know."

"Really? Because right now you don't seem too sure," he furrowed his brows, standing up to pull her from her seat. Despite his hands gently tugging at her shoulders, she didn't move.

"Flower, please. We need to get back to the Ministry,"

"I don't want to leave her," she sobbed, avoiding his strong gaze which was fixed on her heart wrenching expression.

"And I don't want to leave you. Not alone, anyway."

"Draco-"

"She's in good hands. Please come with me."

"Fine," she sighed with a nod, standing from her seat before linking her arm around his.

They dropped the information off in the meeting room and worked until eleven o'clock before finally returning back to their home where Narcissa was already sleeping.

Pulling off their clothes they immediately slipped under the covers, Maybelle curled up tiredly next to her lover, who had her small body pressed tightly against his chest.

This is how they'd slept every night for the past fourteen years, and would continue to sleep in until their lifetimes ceased and the clock stopped ticking.

He would never let go.

❃


	9. ❃ teacher

Before y'all go brazy on me saying that baby, babygirl and princess are annoying cringy nicknames, please know I based Leo's entire personality off of Shemar Moore and his voice as well. Just something you should keep in mind, lol. Enjoy reading <3

❃

The vision came to her in more detail.

A door slammed shut, green curtains swaying from the draft in the open window as the girl threw the brunette boy to the ground.

"What're you doing-" his speaking was muffled by a spell.

"Silencio."

His body began to thrash against the silence as the girl took him by the arms; and every night, as it ended, they were gone.

Penelope rocked on the bed, knees to her chest as silent sobs took over her body, tears streaming down her moonlit cheeks.

"Why do you never wake me up, sunshine?" a hand wrapped around her thigh to slow her breathing, "I want to help you."

"You need—your sleep," she choked out, staring intently at the wall with glossy eyes.

"Look at me, baby," he cupped her cheek, one hand still placed soothingly over her thigh, "if you need me you wake me up, yeah? I don't want you sitting here crying while I'm sound asleep. I'm here to take care of you, sunshine. But I need you to tell me when you need help."

"I'm sorry," she sniffled, snuggling into his chest, French braids tossed lazily behind her back.

"Don't apologize, princess."

"I just want it to be over," her eyes were red with tears, sobbing into his shoulder, body writhing with shaky breaths.

"I know, baby," he said gently, hugging her tighter, "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Despite her trust in him, the words he spoke could never sink fully into her heart.

............

"The dark mark spell is considered one of the unforgivable curses now. How are the new death eater recruits getting away with it?" Sofia huffed, poking her spoon at her barely eaten Frosted Flakes. She never ate much when she was stressed.

"Shouldn't the Ministry show up the second the spell is used? I just don't get it," Jade exclaimed.

"I'd ask Mum and Dad, but they don't work in that department," Penelope said.

"Isn't your Dad subbing for Professor Longbottom this week? I thought he didn't know jack shit about herbology," Jade asked through a bite of her omelet.

"He is," Penelope said while sipping her iced coffee, "I think Professor Longbottom prepared all the assignments in advance. Dunno, that's what he told me. I hope Caspian and Lucy are alright. Mrs. Longbottom got seriously injured, Scorp told me she ended up in the ICU."

"By the way, where is your stupid brother? Feels like he hasn't hung out with us in forever," Sofia scoffed, "I'm not complaining. He can't take up more table space with his Shakespeare shit."

"I've got no idea."

............

Whispers filled the classroom as the three Slytherin girls entered, Penelope sending a small wave towards her Dad who returned her gesture with a slight smile.

The chattering emerged mainly from the girls of the classroom, in hushed whispers of 'he's so hot', and, 'I wonder if he's into younger women'.

He sat in black slacks and a white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, wisps of blonde hair laying lazily in front of his eyes, unamused.

"Welcome to advanced herbology. I'm Draco Malfoy and I'll be your substitute for this week until Professor Longbottom returns from leave," his voice was deep and gravelly, making pink flush upon nearly every girls' cheeks at the sound; all except for his daughter, of course. They all made Penelope want to vomit.

"And before you ask, I have both ears I can hear you all with, and a very, beautiful wife," he smirked, looks of disappointment spreading across the girls' faces, "I will say, however, I'm flattered."

"He really is handsome, Pen. And that's coming from the gayest bitch in the room," Sofia snorted a little too loudly, Draco sending her a raised eyebrow which made her mutter a small, 'sorry'.

"Your assignment for today is up on the board. Once completed, put it in the pile on my desk."

"He can put me on his desk-"

"Sofia," Penelope scolded her.

Suddenly Scorpius walked in, the honey headed blonde next to him in a short gray skirt; seemingly the shortest one she owned.

"You're late," Draco's eyes peered up from his book, staring smugly at his son.

"Sorry, I-"

"No excuses, Scorpius. I expect you on time to your classes. Ten points from Slytherin."

An arise of 'ooooh's' came from the other desks, Scorpius' cheeks flushing bright red in embarrassment.

He sat.

The girl remained in front of him, rocking on her feet in search of attention.

Finally his eyes peered back up from his page.

"Is there something you need?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Mr. Malfoy, Laurel Bernard. It's amazing to meet you," she smiled gently, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He didn't take it, hardly looking at her, "it's Agent, not Mister. And I suggest you take a seat, Miss Bernard."

"Well... it was nice meeting you-"

"Sit down. Now."

"Yes, Sir," she muttered, taking a seat next to Scorpius.

"She just got herself into deep shit," Jade's eyes grew, "doesn't know who the fuck she's dealing with, does she."

"He usually doesn't seem so cold. I mean, he does, but you only think that until you see him with your Mum. He's like totally different person," Sofia exclaimed to Penelope.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Malfoy," Leo strode into the room, sitting down next to his girlfriend, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Don't let it happen again, Leo," Draco murmured, not looking up from his book, swiveling slightly in his chair.

"Are you serious-" Scorpius began, but was abruptly cut off.

"I'm under the impression that Leo was retrieving his quidditch uniform, as his order came in late. At least that's what I was informed by Minerva McGonagall, your Headmaster. If you'd like to ask her yourself, go right ahead," Draco snarled, "I suggest you begin your work. You wouldn't want to earn a failing grade, would you?"

Scorpius sent his father a death stare before pulling his notebook from his backpack.

Penelope had finished by the time he'd started.

"The extra credit's on the back, don't let Professor Longbottom forget, please," she whispered, placing her paper on the pile.

"Thank you, darling," he gave her a small nod, the girls in the room swooning at the name, making his head shake slightly in annoyance.

She sat down next to her friends once again, "he's not gonna be able to handle a full week of this. I just know it."

............

By Friday, Draco had yelled at the class three times, had two love letters from students sent to his desk, one box of chocolates and a vase full of flowers.

He'd thrown everything away, except for the flowers.

He sent them to his wife instead.

"You think he'll watch Scorp's quidditch game tonight?" Penelope asked.

"He'll probably watch for Cyprus. He's mad at Scorp for following that chick everywhere he goes," Jade chuckled, slicking her ponytail back with some gel before laying her edges with a spare toothbrush, "wonder what he sees in her. Merlin knows Adds is fucking pissed."

"Slytherin against Hufflepuff, right? Cyp will probably throw a bludger right at William's ginger head," Sofia snorted, "jokingly, of course. Cyp wouldn't hurt a fly, not on purpose."

"Oh please, I swatted a fly at home over the summer and he started crying. Leo had to calm the poor kid down," Penelope chuckled.

"Hopefully the kid isn't afraid of the rain, it's absolute shit outside. This game is gonna suck," Sofia rolled her eyes, flipping through a magazine on her dormitory bed.

"He's an outdoorsman, he'll be fine. It would be nice if the storm could calm down a bit before we play," Penelope said.

The storm did not calm down.

They now stood in the stands of the quidditch pitch, Leo's arms wrapped around Penelope's waist, covering her with an umbrella so she couldn't get wet.

The players flew through the dark sky, Laurel standing with them much to Adelaide's dismay. Penelope insisted on being nice and inviting her.

Cyprus, despite his secret softness had already earned three goals, Scorpius sitting and waiting for the snitch as the rain soaked his blonde hair.

William had slipped from his broom, fracturing his ankle. All he seemed to care about was the mud he'd gotten on his yellow quidditch uniform.

"Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!" The announcer spoke, being Polly Chapman, one of Scorpius' crushes from second year and very short lived secret girlfriend in fifth year.

The crowd immediately stormed the field, Penelope jumping onto Leo's back for a better view, his large hands gripping her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

Cyprus threw his broom to the side, usually fluffy hair soaked with rainwater as he ran into Lily's arms, twirling her around with a big smile.

"You played so well," Adelaide gave Scorpius a small hug.

"Thanks," he smiled, before turning around as Laurel jumped into his arms.

"That was absolutely amazing," she laughed, holding him tight to her chest before pressing her lips to his, his hands snaking around her waist as they stood in the rain.

When he turned back around, Adelaide was gone.

❃


	10. ❃ the new one

❃

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Albus," Adelaide scoffed, walking with Penelope, Lucy and Sofia down to the lake.

They were all dressed in sweats, a small warmth charm cast on their feet, hands and ears to protect them against the autumn cold that had begun to fill the air, the trees surrounding the school turning shades of yellow, orange and brown.

"He's nice," Lucy exclaimed, "and cute."

"Blegh, he's so annoying," Adelaide chuckled.

"You only think that because he's your brother, Adds."

They continued down the hillside, only to see two blondes sitting on a picnic blanket by the shore.

"I'd like to leave," Adelaide scoffed, "I can't fucking bear those two."

"I know you like him, Adds, but she hasn't done anything wrong," Lucy said quietly, "I think she's nice."

"There's something weird with her, I just know it," Adelaide exclaimed, peering with thin eyes down at the couple who sat by the waters edge.

"Let's go somewhere else then," Penelope led the girls away from the scene.

............

"So, who exactly are your parents?" Scorpius asked, laying on his side across from the girl, in a warm bubble of magic to avoid the cold.

"I don't really want to talk about them," her eyes diverted, "I'm sorry. They're just not the best people."

"Bad parents, I see. My Dad had the same problem," Scorpius sighed, "I'm just wondering which one you get your beauty from," he smirked.

"Charming," she slapped his arm playfully, "I'd say my Mum. Obviously you got your good looks from your Father. Sheesh," she smiled, "Who's the wife he was talking about?"

"It's complicated," Scorpius' tone was immediately quieter, his wit immediately wearing off at the sudden comment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Actually, I would. I never really get to rant to anyone about it," he sighed, taking her hands in his.

"My Mum died when I was five. My Father was always cold, he never actually cared about her. He was always distant with her, didn't talk much. She was always so caring towards me. I loved her more than he did; it was an arranged marriage, but still."

"There's a catch coming," Laurel said, a sad look in her eyes.

"When I was two, my Father got into an accident. It affected his brain, and he remembered his past lover from his school years. His Father was the one who obliviated him after the war."

"So, your Father never really loved your Mother because of her?" She asked.

"Exactly," he exclaimed, "She took me in back to her sister's house, and died of a blood curse three years later. After that I moved back in with my Dad."

"Seeing them together makes you angry, doesn't it?" Her blue hues were laced with emotions he couldn't quite understand.

"Yes."

"Tell me."

He began to rant, tears forming in his eyes as he imagined how happy his Father and Maybelle seemed together, how much more his own Mother had deserved in her lifetime, and how he felt as though nobody had ever truly loved her, other than himself.

"I don't think there's a single picture of my Father with Mum. Nobody ever talks about her. It's as though she doesn't exist. It's always just Maybelle. He's always so... happy whenever he's with her. They don't leave each other's side. It's just so aggravating, I wish—I wish he could've been as happy with Mum as he is with her. I know I should feel happy for him-"

"I understand," Laurel said quietly, "you aren't obligated to like their relationship, Scorpius. You miss your Mother. It's okay to feel that way," she brushed away the tears on his cheeks with her thumb.

It was the first time Scorpius had cried in years.

"Thank you," he whispered, as her lips pressed against his once again.

She smiled. "Anytime."

............

"I can't wait to go apple picking, your Mother's are the best," Lucy giggled, a huge smile on her face as they tramped up the long, winding dirt road.

It was a long weekend, and the group was going to spend the day at Mrs. and Mrs. Parkinson's orchard, run mainly by Luna of course.

They were accompanied by Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, And the Nott couple, who'd already begun eating food from the trees, being the troublemakers they are.

"You've eaten like four fucking plums, Theo, if you throw up all over my expensive rugs, you'll be the one paying for dry cleaning," Draco rolled his eyes, knowing the adults would be spending the evening drinking at his residence.

"I'll be fine," Theo said through a mouthful, "try one of these, love," he tossed George an apricot, labeled 'ambrosial apricots', clearly of Luna's doing.

She loved to name her fruits. It gave them character.

They approached the main building, made of birch wood, sides lined with cerulean berry bushes and fuchsia hydrangeas.

The remaining geranium bronze butterflies fluttered through the air around them, late travelers of the season who were flying south as the group approached the sweet smell of honey, boxes of bees stacked on the hillside.

"You're here!" Luna smiled, placing her spoon down, "I'm so happy you all came to visit. Honey?"

"Gladly, darling," Theo took a jar from her hands.

"Here are my boys," Pansy strutted out from the back room in a black band shirt and torn jeans, "I missed you," she threw her arms around both George and Theo, giving Draco a huge hug despite his obviously uncomfortable stance.

"Your husband is so stiff," Pansy scoffed, giving Maybelle a peck on the cheek.

"Some things never change, Pans," she chuckled.

"Why don't you kids go.. elsewhere? We've got some things to discuss," Draco said, eyes dark, obviously meaning business.

They all nodded, and began walking.

"Who wants a honey stick?" Laurel smiled, taking a box from the counter.

"Ooh, are there different flavors?" Penelope immediately walked over to the box with Lucy, looking through all of the flavors.

"I still don't know why she was invited," Adelaide huffed, standing next to William.

"Give her a chance, Adds. She's not that bad."

"I don't like her," she mumbled, "I'm sick of everybody telling me that."

"You've no reason to hate her."

"Just.. intuition."

They continued through the orchard, picking apples of green, red and yellow from the branches, gorgeous shades of autumn leaves covering the mountains surrounding the multiple acre orchard.

"Do you think they're discussing deatheater stuff?" Sofia asked Jade, "Mum insisted that she'd 'sense' if something is wrong, that we wouldn't need any protection. I'm worried."

"You might think your Mom is weird, but I think she's a damn genius," Jade smiled, "I know why you're worried, really. But there's agents at the gates, and charms were placed around the orchard. Hopefully this will all die down soon,"

"Right," Sofia muttered.

"Hey, I'm serious, babe. Everything will be fine."

Stomachs full of honey sticks and apple pie, they began to paint pumpkins while sitting in one of the barns, using the haystacks as seats.

"Of course yours looks like a bloody masterpiece," Leo rolled his eyes, picking up Penelope's pumpkin which she'd drawn a portrait of her Mother on.

"It's a gift, don't ruin it. The paint is still wet,"

"You know I wouldn't, sunshine," he smiled.

"Look, I drew you," Laurel laughed, having drawn a stick figure on her pumpkin with her paints, "it's nowhere as amazing as Penelope's, but-"

"I love it," Scorpius smiled softly, "thank you."

Adelaide almost gagged.

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back," Adelaide stood from her seat, making her way back to the main building.

As she made her way to the women's room, she heard conversation. Peeking her eye through the hole in the door, she viewed the six adults sitting around a wooden table, fireplace crackling in the background.

"Luna, we need to put the both of you under protective custody. This isn't a choice," Draco exclaimed strictly.

"But who will work the orchard? My plums, everything is in season, I can't just leave it all because of some absolute idiot,"

Adelaide had never seen Luna so angry before.

"Please listen to him," Pansy said, placing a hand over her wife's.

"I'll think about it," she calmed down slightly, "what about the children?"

"What about them?" Draco's brows rose.

"Are they safe at Hogwarts?" Luna asked, "I know security has been increased, but something feels terribly wrong."

"What do you mean?" George asked, running a hand through his red locks.

"As though someone is on the inside, I don't know. It's just a feeling," Luna exclaimed softly.

"Usually, despite my belief in science and proof, your 'feelings' are usually correct," Draco mumbled.

"Keep an eye on the new one," Luna said suddenly.

Draco's eyes suddenly met Adelaide's from behind the door, and she scurried away.

❃


	11. ❃ daddy's little monster

❃

‼️ Psa, this smut may be aggressive to some, but I said multiple times that "they'd discussed it before" and everything is completely consensual! Just in case anyone gets worried.

*VIEWER DISCRETION IS HIGHLY ADVISED*

Once the Longbottom twins had returned, they decided it was time to start looking for Halloween costumes. They'd traveled to Hogsmeade that afternoon in search of outfits for tomorrow night's party in the Slytherin common room.

"I say we pick one another's costumes. Make it more fun that way," Sofia smirked.

"I'm in," Penelope said. "Who's first?"

"Let's say... Leo picks Penelope's, Lucy picks Adelaide's, Caspian picks William's, Sofia picks Jade's and I'll pick Scorp's?" Laurel asked.

"Sounds good. Leo's group go first," William waved the five of them off.

"If it's anything ugly, Sofia, I swear to Merlin I'll kill you," Jade yelled after her, standing outside in the cool autumn air with the remains of the group.

Once they'd finished, they came outside with their shopping bags.

"Our turn," Penelope dragged Jade by the arm inside.

"What do I make Leo wear?"

"For fuck's sake, don't ask me that question," Jade chuckled, "I'm off to find something sexy for Sofia. Figure it out yourself."

Penelope had decided; and she knew exactly what Leo would pick for her.

He'd talked about it before.

So she bought him a Joker costume.

They exited back into the cold air, the others waiting to return to the castle.

"Walk fucking faster, I'm cold," Jade chuckled, wearing way too little for the current weather.

"As if that isn't your own fault," Caspian rolled his eyes. "You always gotta look good for everybody."

They finally made their way back to the Slytherin common room, sitting on the luxurious green couches in front of the warm fireplace, light streaming in waves through the water submerged glass.

"You go first, sunshine," Leo smirked.

She pulled the costume from her bag.

"You know me too well," the look on his face was exactly as expected as he pulled the skimpy Harley Quinn costume from his bag.

They'd discussed this before; role-play.

He wanted to fuck her in it.

Her costume consisted of red and white Jordan's, ripped black fishnets, blue and red shorts that were as small as underwear, an oversized leather jacket of the same colors, the iconic 'daddy's little monster' shirt, a baseball bat, and a choker.

He was going to fucking massacre her tomorrow night.

"You totally planned that," Sofia pointed at Scorpius and Laurel's angel and devil costumes.

"Guilty as charged," Scorpius chuckled, looking over his suit, which was as white as snow.

Everyone's costumes were sexy and skimpy: Lucy had a purple minidress with butterfly wings, Sofia had received a playboy bunny costume, Jade was Cher from clueless, one of her favorite characters, and Caspian had received a purge mask with black trousers and no shirt.

William was the odd one out.

"Caspian, I hate you," he muttered, taking the inflatable dinosaur costume from his bag, "fucking suck my dick, you're joking."

"I knew you'd love it," Caspian jokingly placed his hand over his heart before bursting out in laughter.

"Watching you dance in that thing is going to be fucking hilarious," Jade chuckled.

So it was.

............

William had gotten sweaty in the first ten minutes, the lights forcing him out of the costume and into a t-shirt and jeans. Caspian had called him lame while popping a bottle of champagne, pouring it down his chest. He was already drunk out of his mind.

Penelope couldn't help but admire Leo in his black slacks, black belt looped around his hips with a purple leather jacket around his figure, completely shirtless underneath, revealing his gorgeous figure.

He looked like a fucking god.

"Like what you see, baby?" He said lowly, wrapping his hands around her bare hips as they swayed under the colorful lights, music blaring in their ears, "I could say the same for you," he pushed her forward so her heat was rubbing against his hips, making her breathing even more uneven than it previously had been.

"You look so good," she pressed a hand against his abs, making him grin.

"Yeah? You want me to fuck you like this, princess?" His fingers traced her chest, right over the word 'Daddy'.

"Mhm," she hummed, taking him by the arm to go back to her dormitory, which was currently unoccupied.

He didn't bother placing a silencing charm over the door.

He wanted everyone to hear her.

"Property of the Joker," Leo tore her jacket off, pressing her against the wall as he read the words engraved in the material, "Do you like that, baby? Are you my fucking property?"

"Yes," she whimpered, bucking her hips, needy as he kissed along her jawline, swirling his tongue right on her pressure point making her moan out in pleasure.

"That's my fucking girl, so desperate for me," he pulled her shorts down, leaving the fishnet stockings on as his fingers pried under her lace underwear, inserting two fingers inside her soaking cunt, his thumb rubbing circles around her clit.

"Fuck, Leo-"

"Call me daddy. You're daddy's little monster, yeah? That's what it says on your shirt?"

She abruptly nodded, whining as he took his fingers from her pussy, sticking them in her mouth so she could suck them clean.

"You call me that or I punish you, do you understand?"

"Yes,"

"Yes what?" He snarled, pressing her up against the wall, hand locked around her throat.

"Yes daddy," she whimpered, bucking her hips against his hand as he placed her down on the bed, legs dangling from his bed as he stepped in between her legs.

"You don't come until I tell you to, okay princess?"

"Mhm, please-"

"Needy girl," he slapped her clit lightly, making her whine, "so fucking desperate for my dick," he leaned in between her legs, gripping her thighs to stop her from wiggling under his grasp, and began to eat her out.

"Oh—oh fuck-" her hands grasped at the bedsheets as his tongue began to increase in speed, giving her no time to adjust.

"Good girl," he hummed against her, sending vibrations through her body as his tongue lapped against her folds, "so wet for me, baby."

"Yes—oh god-" her hand reached down towards her clit, and she immediately moved it away as she realized what she'd done.

"Don't touch yourself without my permission, slut. How many times do we have to fucking go over this?"

"I'm—I'm sorry, daddy, I'll be good, I'll be good, I promise, please-"

It was too late for her pleads; he was already flipping her over, thighs resting on his lap, ass in the air.

"Fucking count."

His hand met her ass in a sharp slap, a cry leaving her lips as she scrunched the bedsheets into her fingers.

"One,"

He slapped her again and her lip quivered.

"Two,"

Tears began to form in her eyes, skin turning pink.

"Three,"

"Two more, you're so good for me baby," he cooed gently, his hand meeting her ass again which completely offset his soft tone.

"F-four-"

Her mascara was a mess, tears streaming down her cheeks, brown curls still in two pigtails as he slapped her again.

"Five," she whimpered, collapsing in his lap with deep breaths knowing the pain was over.

"Good girl," he pulled her into his waist, so she was straddling him as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "so pretty when you cry for me."

Tiredly, she began slowly rocking her hips against the hard in his pants.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes," she answered softly as he, more gently this time, placed her head back on the pillows, looming over her with his dangling chain.

He tore off her shirt, leaving her in only a red lace bra and her fishnets.

"So fucking beautiful," he looked her up and down, "look at these pretty little thighs," his hands wrapped around them, pulling her closer as he unbuckled his belt, tying her hands above her head.

"Is that too tight?"

She shook her head no, looking up at him with big, desperate eyes.

"You look so cute in pigtails, coming undone for me," he broke character for merely a moment, a warm smile coming across his features as he brushed a curl from her face, glowing with sweet sweat.

His trousers fell to the ground, then his boxers as he stepped out of them, completely over her body now as he aligned his dick at her entrance.

"Do you need me to fill you up, baby?"

"Please, I need it,"

"That's my girl," his hips slowly sunk into hers, a loud moan leaving her lips as she felt him fill her completely; his dick wasn't even completely inside her. He stopped for a moment to allow her pain to cease.

"You okay?" He asked, waiting for a signal to allow him to move.

"Mhm," she nodded, holding onto his shoulders as he slowly began to fuck into her, incoherent moans leaving her lips.

"So fucking tight," he groaned, hips rocking faster now as her body began to go limp at the sudden overdrive of pleasure.

"Can—can I-"

"Go ahead, baby. You have permission," he nodded, allowing her hand to dive down to her clit, circling it lazily with trembling fingertips.

Already overstimulated, she moaned, "oh—Leo, Leo I'm coming-"

Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry-"

Knowing how tired she was, and how close she was to coming, he let it slip.

"You just have to scream my name, don't you?" He smirked, holding down her thighs with his hands as her back arched off the bed, hips bucking back up at him.

"So fucking close," he groaned, "are you gonna come for me? Are you gonna be a good girl and come all over daddy's cock?"

Her legs began to shake, eyes rolling into the back of her head, lips parted as heavy breaths and moans tumbled from her tongue, brows furrowed, completely undone for him.

All for him.

And she came, the pain of her nails digging into his biceps sending him over the edge.

"Oh, that's it, baby—just like that-" he moaned, muttering a contraceptive charm under his breath before letting go inside of her.

He collapsed beside her, her brown pigtails messy, skin red, cum dripping down her thighs, the room smelling of perfume and sex.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, gently massaging his hand against the pink, tender skin on her cheek.

"I'm okay," she said tiredly, eyes fluttering closed as he cleansed her thighs with a quick spell, pulling her into an embrace, the both of their bodies soused in sweet sweat.

"I love you, sunshine," he whispered, placing a kiss to the crown of her head as she curled up in his arms.

"I love you more."

Sofia and Jade would have to find somewhere else to sleep tonight.

If they were to sleep at all.

❃


	12. ❃ don't you dare

Sorry this chapter jumps around a lot, but I don't have any filler :,)

❃

"What are you doing here? Why are you at my dorm? Wait, is this about my br-"

The door slammed shut, pushing the boy to the ground.

"What're you doing-"

"Silencio."

They'd dissapeared.

Penelope did not wake up her boyfriend.

She opted for a walk, instead. 

She strode through the dark corridors in silence for twenty minutes before returning to the common room.

She didn't enter. There was soft speaking inside.

"Who the hell-" she whispered to herself, eavesdropping outside the door. Why would anyone other than herself be up at this god forsaken hour?

"I'm fine, Mum."

Mumbles came from the other end of the phone.

"Yes, we are. I promise."

more muffled sentences.

"Everything is going according to plan. I have it under control."

She waited until the voices had drowned out before entering. When Penelope opened the door, the girl was gone.

............

November was quiet.

Being full after their Thanksgiving feast, the Slytherin girls sat stuffed in the common room.

Penelope had told them what she'd heard, pondering if Adelaide's suspicions were right. She ignored those thoughts.

"I shouldn't have eaten so much pumpkin pie," Jade groaned, holding her arms around her stomach, "It tasted fucking great, but it won't when I throw it back up."

"Gross," Adelaide chuckled, "I will not be the one holding your hair back,"

"I'll do the honors," Sofia smiled playfully, scrolling through the feed of her Instagram, double tapping with her thumb every few moments.

"Of course you will," Jade smiled, laying her head on the blonde's shoulder with a groan.

Meanwhile, Scorpius and Laurel were in his dormitory, distant from their friends. She had pulled him away, and everybody had seemed to notice except for himself.

With a newfound trust, Scorpius found himself ranting weekly to the girl, who always seemed to listen. She never disagreed with him, she never pushed him away. She allowed him to speak.

"I don't want to see her. When I go home for winter break, I mean. She's such a cry baby. I should just stay here with you," he mumbled, hands wrapped around her waist as they lay in bed.

"You just need to tell them how you're feeling, Scorp," she said gently, "You need to stand up for yourself. How they're treating you isn't right."

"Really?" he asked, "Do you think it'll work?"

"They need to respect you, Scorpius. Especially her."

............

Snow was falling softly at their feet when they trudged onto the platform, their normal seating set up completely ruined by the addition of Scorpius' girlfriend.

Adelaide's spot had been taken, now sitting with Lucy and the others across from where Scorpius sat asleep on Laurel's shoulder, Leo, Sofia, Jade and Penelope all conversing quietly.

"How many more attacks is it going to take for the Ministry to do anything?" Jade scoffed, reading through a headline on her phone.

"I know, right? The Ministress had to fire seven people last week because they can't get their shit straight. I hope she doesn't fire Dad. I know they hated each other in school," Penelope sighed, remembering the stories her Mum had told her about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's brawls.

"She won't, your Dad is like a fucking God. Plus, he's nice now. Granger probably doesn't even care," Sofia exclaimed.

"Right," 

Hours later the train came to a stop outside of King's Cross Station, the Malfoys saying goodbye to their friends before taking the Floo Network home.

"We never take the Floo Network," Penelope whispered to Scorpius, one earbud hanging from his sweatshirt.

He didn't answer.

"Scorpius, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Pen. Jeez. I don't know, why don't you ask Dad?" he mumbled before opening the door, Cyprus running inside with his things to go unpack in his bedroom.

"Don't trek snow through my house, Cyp," Draco exclaimed.

"I won't!" the boy yelled, despite the wet footsteps that led up the stairs.

"For fuck's sake," Draco grumbled, waving his wand as to clean them up behind him. The icy boot tracks immediately dried up into nothingness. "Leave your things at the door, you can unpack later. Dinner is ready. Scorpius, get your brother."

Scorpius trudge upstairs as Penelope took a seat at the dining room table, across from her knitting Grandmother. Draco pulled a chair out so May could sit down, before serving the delicious smelling meal.

"Thank you for cooking, Mum," Draco placed a quick kiss to his Mother's cheek before sitting down in his own chair, "you really didn't have to."

"My pleasure, Draco. I enjoy cooking," Narcissa smiled softly.

Cyprus returned with his brother, sitting down at the table.

"Why can't we unpack? Why are we in such a rush? What's happening?" Cyprus exclaimed out of breath, digging into his food.

"If anything you're in a rush, Cyp," Penelope chuckled, picking up her fork.

Draco and May took a glance at each other.

Penelope had noticed, "No, seriously. What's going on?"

Her Mother took in a deep breath, hand intertwined with Draco's under the table.

"I'm pregnant."

Scorpius sunk in his seat.

"Really?" Penelope squealed, running over to jump into her Mother's arms.

"Careful," Draco drawled, "not too tight, Penelope."

"I'm not, I'm not," she smiled, loosening her grip around Maybelle's shoulders. Cyprus ran around the back of the table to hug the both of them.

While Maybelle, Penelope and Cyprus were wrapped in an embrace, Draco's eyes furrowed at his son, who had stepped away from the table, storming into the living room.

Draco followed after him.

"Not even a congratulations? Why are you so angry?" Draco sat down next to Scorpius who was fuming on one of the couches in front of the black fireplace.

"You are always fucking on her and I am sick of it," Scorpius seethed, "I can't bear seeing you with her anymore," he stood.

"As much as you may despise me for it, that is my wife," Draco's eyes were storming, standing over his son who peered back up at him in disgust.

"I don't care, Dad," Scorpius yelled, "I'm sick of you acting like my Mother never fucking existed to you, I hate her-" Scorpius strode over to the fireplace.

Draco stared in awe as Scorpius reached for the Parisian, war ridden, half burnt paper crane that sat perched on the mantle.

"Don't. You. Dare." 

His voice was so deep it rumbled through his chest, looking as though he were to commit such an act of violence he'd be sentenced to his own death.

"You just need to tell them how you're feeling, Scorp," she said gently, "You need to stand up for yourself. How they're treating you isn't right."

He listened to the devil on his shoulder.

Her.

Scorpius clutched the crane within his fingertips, staring at his Father with utter hatred before shredding it to pieces.

Draco Malfoy stood practically rabid, watching as pieces of the paper crane fluttered to the ground, ripped words in black ink nearly impossible to piece back together.

The silence that took over the household seemed to hold a screaming wrath. 

"Draco, what happened?" Maybelle entered, Penelope at her side as her gaze fell to the crane she loved so dearly.

He stormed over to his wife who had tears welling in her eyes, boiling with rage as he clamped his hands over her ears so tightly it made his hands ache;

"GO TO YOUR ROOM. NOW."

Penelope flinched at his extreme outburst, voice completely rupturing through the walls of the household.

Absolutely terrified, Scorpius scurried away.

Maybelle immediately fell into his arms, tears falling down her cheeks, heavy panicked breaths leaving her lips.

"Shh, it's okay, Flower," he wrapped a hand around her waist, the other coddling her head to his chest, "I'll fix it for you, I promise, okay? I'm going to fix it," he placed a kiss to her head.

Penelope stood in silence, eyes wide as she watched him cradle her.

She was the only person who could sooth his anger. She could see it now.

Draco looked up at his daughter, cocking his head towards the stairs to tell her to leave.

Penelope nodded somberly, the sound of sniffles and assurances drowning in silence as she climbed the stairs back to her bedroom.

'Come over, I want to talk to you' she immediately texted her boyfriend.

'Is everything okay?'

'Just hurry, please'

The moment Leo apparated into her room, she fell into his arms with a sob.

............

It was late now.

Maybelle had fallen asleep on the sofa. Cyprus was on Twitch, blasting music through his headphones without a care in the world. Penelope was snuggled in Leo's arms.

Meanwhile, Scorpius sat wide awake, legs hanging over the side of his bed in silence as he awaited his punishment.

Draco Malfoy was no abuser, but he would not show mercy.

Every bedroom door in the house was silenced.

Scorpius's was no exception.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Still dressed, Draco entered, slamming the wood shut behind him, his face burning with outrage. "Do you know how much that letter meant to her? Do you understand the amount of fucking pain you've just caused?"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough," Draco growled, "I don't even know if I'll be able to fix it, Scorpius."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" Scorpius stammered, but was abruptly cut off.

"Do you even know what that crane is? Do you know how fucking important it is to her? To me?" 

Draco's narrowed eyes bore straight through his son's soul, "No-"

"That was what kept her alive when I was gone. That was what kept her alive when she was fucking suicidal," he fumed, fists clenched at his sides as he paced the room, shoes practically stomping on the heavy floorboards.

"She was suicidal?"

Draco looked absolutely disgusted, "You don't understand what war does to people, what it does to pure people like her, and I pray to Salazar you never have to experience it yourself, but if I hear you call her sensitive, or a cry baby, or let alone any fucking insult I will kick you out of this household, do you understand?" his voice was iron, stone cold sober.

"Yes, Father," he squeaked.

"Now, I'm not asking you to call her Mother, and I never have, but all I ask of you is that you show her a shred of damn respect, do you understand?"

"I understand, Father," Scorpius said quietly, frozen in fear as tears streamed down his face.

"She has taken you in as her own son. Be a little fucking appreciative."

Not another word was spoken as he stormed out of the room with a slam of the door, back down to the living room where his wife lay sleeping, picking her up gently within his arms back to bed.

There was no way in hell he'd allow Laurel to meet his parents now.

❃


	13. ❃ obsessed with me

❃

Sunlight bore through the penthouses windows on Christmas Eve morning.

Maybelle awoke with a soft groan, stretching her legs as she lay in Draco's embrace.

She sat up slightly, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her waist, still asleep. His silky blonde locks were messy from his slumber, a peaceful look on his face as he lay silently.

She woke him up with a kiss to the tip of his nose, a soft smile surfacing on her cheeks as his soft blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," he smirked, voice deep and gruff from a late night's sleep.

"I just want stay in bed all day," she moaned, unwilling to get out of bed.

"What do you want to do?"

"Just lay here with you," she whispered, snuggling back into his bare chest.

He stroked her hair in silence, the only sounds being the beat of his heart and her low breathing.

"You should let her come," she spoke.

"What?"

"Scorpius' girlfriend."

"No, not after what he did, I won't let her in my house until he fixes his behavior-"

"We can't just act as though Astoria didn't exist, Draco. We should've seen this coming," she said softly, a pleading look in her eyes. "Let her come."

He stared down at her in resentment, deciding.

"He just misses his Mom, Draco. You can't blame him," she intertwined her fingers in his large hand.

Draco's eyes narrowed, letting out a sigh, "Fine."

............

Scorpius walked the blonde through the door, Draco standing in a suit with an unamused look on his face, Maybelle locked on his hip wearing a flowy peach colored ballgown made of voile fabric with off the shoulder sleeves.

Scorpius could hardly look at his Father, "May, this is-"

"Laurel, we met briefly on the way to Mrs. Parkinson's apple orchard," May smiled, taking her hand in a firm shake.

"It's lovely to meet you officially, Mrs. Malfoy," Laurel said softly. The Malfoy's Christmas dinner had always been fancy, so Scorpius had told her to dress up. She wore a light blue lace bodice with gems along the straps, honey blonde curls cascading down her back.

Penelope strolled down the staircase with Leo in a red maxi dress, greeting Laurel with a wave before entering the dining room to sit down for dinner.

The table had been decorated with candles, fancy dinner plates ready to be filled with the food both Narcissa, Maybelle and Draco had prepared the night before.

Despite it's adornment, Christmas with the Malfoy's was in no means ordinary.

While Narcissa stuck with a traditional ham, Draco had grilled a white ricotta pizza, garnished with basil and oil.

It had been gobbled by the kids in merely five minutes, while Scorpius and the parents stuck with the old fashioned options.

"So, Laurel," Maybelle began, placing down her fork, "Who exactly are your parents? I heard they couldn't make it tonight."

"My Mother works in and studies alchemy, and well, my Dad isn't around anymore," she admitted quietly, "I haven't heard much from him in a long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maybelle exclaimed sympathetically, "if I may ask, what's your Mother's name?"

Laurel's eyes slightly faltered, which only Adelaide seemed to see.

Little did she know Draco was staring at the blonde with narrowed eyes.

"Devine Bernard, she took my Father's last name. She never took her old last name back, though. I presume it's because she already had me."

"I see," Maybelle exclaimed, a sudden hand being placed over her thigh, "What?" she whispered, so quietly only Draco could hear

"Nothing," he said, taking a breath before murmuring something in her ear, "Why would a Mother who loves their daughter not spend Christmas Eve dinner with them? Yeah, she might've taken a shift for the extra money but her dress is authentic."

"Maybe she wanted to make a good impression and took the shift to make back the dress money," Maybelle replied sharply but quietly, "Leave her be, Draco. You forgot how impressionable our family name is."

"Our family name," he smirked, "You're adorable."

"Shut up," she shook her head, a small smile playing onto her face.

The kids quickly excused themselves, leaving the adults alone downstairs to converse.

"I say we play a game," Sofia sat down on Penelope's bedroom floor, the others following behind her.

"What game?" Laurel asked.

"Truth or dare, but-" she took a bottle of firewhiskey from her bag, "with a twist."

"Where do you get all this alcohol, Sofia?" Jade chuckled, giving each person a shot glass.

"You don't need to know. Who's first?"

"I'll go," Lucy said softly, "William, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Out of everyone in the group, who do you hate the most?" Lucy snickered, laying back on her elbows.

"Caspian, for making me wear that stupid dinosaur costume," he grumbled in response, making Caspian snort. "Sofia, truth or dare?"

"I'd say dare, but yours are always too extreme," she exclaimed, pushing her bright blonde waves out of her face, "truth."

"If you had to fuck a guy, who would it be?"

"Oh god," Jade huffed, knowing her answer.

"Mr. Malfoy," Sofia yelled, a laugh leaving her lips as Penelope's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Gross-"

"Oh please, Pen. Every time I come over Mrs. Malfoy is getting her absolute shit rocked," Sofia snorted, taking a shot despite having answered the question.

"That is not true-"

"Yeah right, where do you think you get it from?"

Penelope's cheeks flushed pink as Leo gave a deep chuckle, sinking her small body shyly into his lap.

"Laurel, truth or dare?" Sofia continued, slipping another shot down her throat.

"Truth."

"What is the biggest lie you've ever told?"

"I honestly don't know. Probably just something idiotic to my Dad," Laurel chuckled.

"I thought your Dad wasn't around," Adelaide asked, questioning her.

"Well—I—I'd lie to him a lot when he was," she corrected herself, "we never really got along. Scorpius, truth or dare?" She continued, ignoring the glare Adelaide was sending her.

"Dare," the blonde boy answered, a smirk on his complexion.

"Kiss me."

Adelaide scoffed in silence as he leaned forwards, locking his lips on hers as she dragged her fingertips from his chest, then tugging at his roots.

"I'll be right back," Scorpius stood once the kiss had ended, heading out the door and down the stairs. Adelaide followed him.

"Maybelle?" Scorpius let out a sigh, asking May who was currently cleaning the dining room table.

"Yes?" She said softly, taking leftover appetizer plates from the tablecloth to the kitchen sink.

"I'd there any way—um, Laurel could stay over?" He asked, shifting uncomfortably on his feet.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius but you'd have to ask your Father," she answered, pulling her hair up in a ponytail so she could wash the dishes. Despite the magic, water still seemed to spray from the sink whenever she used it.

"Okay," Scorpius sighed, "do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in the bedroom, but I'm not completely sure," she answered.

He quickly scurried back up the stairs, across the long hallway to knock on the door.

Draco opened it, fresh out of the shower with dripping hair, a towel around his waist.

"What?"

"Can Laurel stay overnight-"

"No."

"But-"

"You're lucky I allowed her over at all, Scorpius," Draco exclaimed angrily. He still hadn't managed to find a fix for the crane, and waking up every day to the broken winged being on his nightstand enraged him.

"Okay," Scorpius mumbled, leaving the door as it shut sharply behind him.

When he re-entered the room, Laurel was standing biting her lip, Caspian, Sofia, and William drunk out of their minds, Lucy and Adelaide conversing in the corner, Leo and Penelope nowhere to be found.

"Are you ready?" Laurel smirked, laying a hand on his chest.

"My dad said-"

"You don't have to listen to him, Scorpius. Who's gonna know?" She answered, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Let me stay. Please?"

"Okay," Scorpius sighed, as she took his hand.

They walked out of the room.

"So you're just gonna disregard everything your Dad said?" Adelaide scoffed, coming out after them, staring at Scorpius in shock. He'd never been a rule breaker.

"So what? He won't notice."

"C'mon, Scorp," Laurel whispered into his ear seductively, "show me your room."

Adelaide watched them leave in shock as she was left alone in the hallway.

That night, she slept next to Lucy in one of the guest bedroom's twin bed rooms, Sofia and Jade tangled in the other one.

Thirsty for a cup of water, she stood from the warm blankets and headed out the door with quiet footsteps.

Her eyes narrowed at an unexpected being, walking from the direction of Maybelle and Draco's room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Adelaide hissed at the curly headed figure.

"I'm sorry," Laurel walked into the light, "I was looking for the bathroom."

"For your information it's downstairs, next to the kitchen where I saw you go last night,"

"What are you doing, stalking me?" Laurel scoffed, "I know you like my boyfriend, you've made it incredibly obvious. But that's an issue you should take up with him, not me. You're literally obsessed with me, and it's creeping me out," Laurel laughed in her face, walking away back to Scorpius' bedroom door.

Adelaide stood fuming, trying to contain her anger as she stalked down to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water from the tap.

❃


	14. ❃ camera

❃

*viewer discretion is advised*

Snow was falling this time, cloudy light pouring over Maybelle's caramel complexion. She was always the one to wake up first.

Work was constantly draining Draco, so he tended to sleep longer.

Minutes passed before he groaned awake, staring down at the beautiful being that lay in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered, grit in his voice after another amazing night's sleep. He was always at peace with her. There was never a moment he didn't feel at peace.

His words mixed with the hum of his morning voice made arousal pool between her thighs.

"I love you more," she whispered.

Much to May's satisfaction he was in the same state of mind, and rolled on top of her body to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

She moaned softly into his mouth as he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip, her fingertips now massaging through his blonde roots.

"I love you," he repeated, louder this time, voice rumbling through his chest and into her pulse as he lazily nipped and licked at her collarbone, slowly lifting her oversized shirt from her curvy body.

A moan tumbled from her lips as he reached a large hand down to circle her clit with his fingers, capturing her little noises with his mouth, swallowing them down.

He slowly pulled his sweats from his legs, leaning over her with his muscular, god-like shape, hand intertwining with hers under the sheets.

"Draco," she said sleepily, "be gentle."

"You know I will, love," he kissed her forehead before slowly pushing into her, making her whine as she stretched at his size.

"Are you okay?" He asked lowly, stopping only half way into her.

"Mhm," she hummed, "keep going,"

His hips moved slowly, stroking into her with passionate care as he muffled her moans with his lips, the feeling of soft butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I love you," he repeated himself, "I love you, so much," he stroked slightly deeper into her, tucking a strand of her brown waves behind her ear as she looked up at him with big hues, eyelashes fluttering as her lips parted in wavering breaths.

He nearly came right then; everything about her was absolutely captivating.

"Draco," she moaned, gripping his hand under the sheets as her thighs began to tremble.

"Come for me, love," he felt her flutter around him, brown eyes rolling back as his lips latched onto hers once again, steadily stroking into her as her hips bucked back up against his.

"Oh god, keep doing that-" he whimpered as she bucked her hips again, bushy eyebrows furrowing as he groaned into the kiss, letting go inside of her with a long, breathy "Fuckkk."

In silence he collapsed back next to her, breathing ragged and tired as he pulled her back into his chest, snuggling into another slumber that Christmas morning.

It was unfortunate that they couldn't see the small red beep of the camera positioned behind Draco's old record player, small lens pointed towards the bed.

............

Christmas had gone as it had every year.

Cyprus yelling while Narcissa tried to calm the boy on the sofa, Leo and Penelope snug under a pile of blankets as Daph, Blaise, May and Draco conversed with their glasses of champagne in the kitchen.

A much awaited event was more so the New Year's Gala at the Zabini Residence. Filled with fancy dresses and a strictly required invitation, it was the perfect way to start off the new year.

Every year was of course the same drama; Maybelle and Draco's marriage. The newspapers couldn't get enough of it. Penelope recalled her Father yelling at the press once, when her Mother wasn't around, of course. Draco rarely yelled in her vicinity.

Penelope hadn't been told the full story, but having grown up being told constantly to not allow men to manhandle you, she'd gotten the gist of it.

"You'd look beautiful in all of them, Sunshine," Leo sighed, slightly sick of her antics as she decided between the three dresses currently hanging from her clothing rack.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I've worn this one before, but this one's fabric is itchy and-"

"Wear the blue one," he finally answered, soothing her current struggle, "It'll bring out your eyes, Pen."

"Smart," she answered, snatching it from the rack, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing to her bathroom to change.

One room over, things weren't rolling as smoothly.

"Why can't I bring her as a plus one? It's my ticket."

"Scorpius, I've been discussing this with you ever since you disobeyed my instructions," Draco stated firmly, "You allowed her to stay over when I told you not to, so you don't get to bring her as a plus one. You are taking Adelaide. End of discussion."

"But, Dad, I have to-"

"Suck it up. Actions have consequences."

Draco left his son alone in his bedroom.

Scorpius let out a huff, knowing Laurel would be furious with him. Slowly she'd been needing more. More sex, more time spent alone, more sex. And he complied to everything. All he ever wanted was for her to be satisfied, and yet her cravings never seemed to dissipate. 

Scorpius was tired.

The weight on his shoulders seemed to become five times heavier as he thought about Adelaide. She hadn't talked to him since Christmas Eve. No Christmas present as they'd used to gift each other. No texts, no calls.

The guilt was beginning to bubble up inside him, and soon enough it would boil over, scorching his bones as he continued to please the girl that had entered his life far later than she had.

Her auburn hair, soft skin, beautiful eyes; how had he never seen it before?

Now dressed in a black suit he heard a puff of floo powder erupt from his fireplace, and there the fiery red head stood. He was slightly, taken aback; he hadn't seen her untamed curls in years; she'd been straightening it for as long as he could remember. A satin dark green dress with a slit down the leg adorned her body, pale freckled skin contrasting it's dark color.

"You look great," he exclaimed, standing awkwardly.

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry for storming out on you-"

"She's using you as a sex toy, Scorpius. Can we leave now? Let's get this over with," she grumbled, taking the boy by his arm as they strode down the stairs where the others waited.

Maybelle had chosen a pink chiffon dress, lace sleeves sitting on her shoulders as Draco wrapped a hand in her husband's, small baby bump extending from her stomach.

Scorpius had yelled at Penelope the night she told him the name of it.

"Cecilia," Penelope had squealed, "It's quite cute, isn't it? They're still deciding on a middle name, but-"

After he'd done it he profusely apologized, earning multiple scolds from his half sister before she finally forgave him.

The gala entrance was decorated with gold balloons and tables of white wine, glasses refilling themselves as dresses and suits began to fill the floor.

"Penelope!" Jade waved her down, hand laced in Sofia's who was in a white and pink lace bodice.

"You guys are late," Mrs. Zabini chuckled, following after your daughter.

"Sorry Daph, family trouble," Draco mumbled, sending the kids off on their own.

The night bled with melodies, a separate room for younger attenders across the hall with separate more modern party music, while songs from previous Hogwarts years erupted through the main room. Steady As She Goes by The Raconteurs, Girls on Film by Duran Duran, Angel by Madonna; the list went on and on.

Midnight came all too fast.

"Three! Two! One!"

Music blasted through the room as the new year begun, Draco gently dipping his wife with a smile before placing a kiss on her lips, Leo and Penelope already on top of each other in the corner; all while Adelaide and Scorpius had their arms crossed, avoiding each other's gazes as they stood silently against the wall.

"You could've ranted to me, you know."

"What?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow.

"Your Dad doesn't love your Mum, my Dad doesn't love my Mum. We're in the same boat here, Scorp. You're a fucking idiot for not seeing it."

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit of an idiot," he mumbled, taking another sip of his alcohol.

"What do you even like about her anyway?"

He couldn't answer.

Not because his answer was forbidden, he just didn't have one.

"I don't know."

"Wow, your relationship sounds bloody fantastic! You don't even know why you like her, that's so incredibly heartwarming-"

"Would you stop it, Adds?" he grumbled, grip around his drink tightening, "I don't know, okay? I'm sorry."

She went silent as confusion coursed through her veins like wildfire; something was wrong. And yet in their current setting, she couldn't ask him.

"God, I almost thought that was her for a moment," she chuckled lightly, eyeing down a dirty blonde woman in a red bodice, glass full of liquor in her hand.

"That's quite a dress," Scorpius chuckled sarcastically, staring at the woman.

"Her tits are practically out," Adelaide snorted, "She's quite short too, what about the men who are taller than her, they're getting quite the show-"

"Stop it, Adds, you're disgusting," he smiled, shaking his head.

"You started it," she shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Did not."

For once everything felt as though it was before.

❃


	15. ❃ one more round

❃ 

*TW, sexual assault.*

As the winter snow began to melt, still many more storms to come, the Malfoy family and ensemble returned to platform nine and three quarters where many other parents stood waiting, sending their children back to Hogwarts.

In the distance, as they were walking along the concrete platform, a young woman in a red trench coat caught Draco's eye. His son's girlfriend was by her side.

"Draco?" Maybelle whispered, sensing the increasingly overprotective energy radiating from his shoulders, hand squeezing tighter around hers, "What's wrong, love?"

"Do you know if Laurel is French, Scorpius?" Draco asked lowly, turning to his son as May looked between the two in confusion. There were emotions in her husband's eyes she could only read as both anger and determination.

"I don't know. Why?"

Cyprus met his Mother's waist with a large hug, kissing her on the cheek goodbye before going to find his friends.

"You go on, Penelope," Draco exclaimed, motioning towards the train.

"But-"

"This is important," he insisted, but his daughter only stood there in front of him with saddened eyes.

Draco let out a sigh of air before pulling her into his arms, kissing the crown of her head, "I'll call you, okay?"

"M'kay," Penelope smiled before taking Leo's hand, walking into the train compartment with a wave goodbye.

May stared at her husband in concern, "Draco-"

"We'll discuss this when you get there, expect a call," Draco snarled, sending Scorpius away to find both his friends and girlfriend.

"What was that all about?" Maybelle asked, but he gave her no answer. He only wrapped his arm around her waist tighter.

They watched as the train pulled from the station with a loud horn, and they took the Floo Network back into their home.

"Draco, talk to me," May followed him up the stairs as he threw his black coat onto the rack, entering their bedroom.

"He needs to break up with her," Draco growled, pacing in front of her as she sat down confusedly on their bed.

"Draco, I don't understand-"

"That's her," he exclaimed furiously, shoulders broad, eyes slit, his usual stance when he was fuming with anger.

"Who?" she asked nervously, twiddling with the rings on her fingers to which he had gifted her.

"The woman from Paris, the one I mentioned in the letter," Draco snarled, "Vivienne."

The sudden reminder of the ripped pieces of her crane made her spirits droop.

Maybelle stood with a sigh, wrapping her arms around his waist soothingly, "I know you had a bad experience with her, but children aren't their parents, Draco," she lay her head on his shoulder, "You're a prime example of that."

"Damnit, Flower- I don't care," he seethed, heart breaking in his chest as she flinched away, afraid of his tone.

"Shit--I'm sorry, Flower," he apologized softly, placing her hands over her cheeks, tears welling in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, my love--I just, I can't help the thought of any of our children being in danger, that's all," he sighed, pulling her into his chest as she began to softly cry, "I'm so sorry."

She'd only ever been accustomed to the sounds of her workplace; gunshots, gruesome injuries. However it seemed she would never get over her fear of inflection of tone. She was in no means weak; merely traumatized.

"It's okay," she sniffled, desperately trying to change the subject, "why w-would they be in danger?"

"Vivienne's last name isn't Bernard," he exclaimed.

"Maybe it's--her, h-husband's last name-"

"Darling you're crying," he stated, furrowing his brows in concern before wiping more tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, "We can discuss this later, alright?"

"No, I need to know," she insisted, "P-please tell me. I'll be fine."

"Okay," he huffed, sitting down on the bed before pulling her into his lap, "Laurel's last name isn't Bernard. It's Remington. And last time I checked, her Mother hasn't married."

"You're keeping tabs on her?" Maybelle scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Are you jealous," Draco smirked, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear as she snuggled further into his chest, "It's just been as a safety precaution, love."

"Why would we need to take precaution over some slut who tried to kiss you when you were seventeen?" May snorted, trying to remain composed.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart," he chuckled, fingers running gently along her jaw, "I'm not quite done talking, yet."

She nodded, going silent so he could continue.

"She didn't--try to kiss me."

"What do you mean?" May asked curiously, brown hues looking upwards at his sudden change in context.

"I've found paperwork that my Father..." his voice trailed off, concern filling his eyes; but not for himself, for her. For Cecilia. The last thing he wanted was to stress her further.

"Draco," she eyed him in wonder, "It's okay."

"My Father hired her to--" he was afraid the word would cause some sort of trigger, "--to rape me."

His eyes squeezed slightly shut as her eyes filled with tears again, holding her close in case of a panic attack, but her reaction was none as such.

"That's not fair," she whimpered, "Why would he do that to you? Why would--why would he-"

"Breathe, love,"

"God, I'm so sorry-"

"It's alright."

"No, it's not," she grasped at his dress shirt, fury washing over her face, then grief, "You--you don't deserve something like that," she whispered, knowing her voice would break at any tone higher.

"Darling," he lifted her chin, "If I could scribble out a list of every terrible thing you've had to go through it would reach the stars," he exclaimed, blue eyes boring into hers, "You, are the one who doesn't deserve something like that. You cannot and will not tell me otherwise. If I could take every burden you have to carry on your shoulders every single day of your life I would. My list is nowhere near as long as yours, Flower."

"It's still not fair," she cried softly, reflections of white light bouncing beautifully from her eyes as she looked up at him, a look only describable as pure tenderness on her complexion.

He was desperate for her to realize it; 'You're too forgiving, Flower,' but she already knew that. He decided on something simpler.

"It's okay, love. We're okay," he said softly, but sternly enough for her to understand he no longer wanted to speak of it. "Laurel Remington was born under a love potion," he continued on with his research.

"But that means-"

"She's a sociopath, Flower," Draco exclaimed softly, unsure as to how she'd react, "She doesn't feel anything."

"Wow--um, okay," she sighed, thinking through every piece of information he had fed her, "So how does this link her to her Mother?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

............

'What are you doing here?' the boy asked, face blurry, 'Why are you at my dorm? Is this about my br-"

The door slammed once again, a girl shoving the brunette boy to the floor.

'What're you doing-'

'Silencio.'

Penelope awoke in tears.

"Leo," she reached for his body, but he wasn't there.

"Leo?" she said a little bit louder.

Silence.

"Leo," her heart began to race as she stood from the bed in only her underwear, opening the closet, bathroom, every door she could find; he was gone.

"LEO," she half screamed, plopping down onto his bed as her limbs began to shake from worry, heaving breaths absorbing all available oxygen from her lungs.

The door opened swiftly, and she let out a sigh of relief when it was him who walked through the door.

"Hey, hey hey hey hey," he was immediately by her side, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she crawled into his arms, "It's okay, Pen. I'm right here."

"W-where did you g-go-"

"Just down to the common room for a glass of water," he exclaimed softly, "It truly was only five minutes, Pen. I promise. I figured you wouldn't wake in such a short time span. I guess my timing was pretty shitty, huh," he swore at himself for screwing things over. Had she been in his arms, maybe she wouldn't have panicked in the first place.

It was in Leo's nature; blaming himself for the little things.

"I-I saw it again," she whimpered, "I just want it to go away-"

"I know, Sunshine. I'm sorry."

Alike to the Ravenclaw Tower, occurrences in the Dungeons weren't going accordingly either.

"Come on, Scorpius," Laurel practically begged, "Just one more round. It'll be fun."

"I really don't want to, I'm sorry, babe," he exclaimed tiredly, "I just want to get some sleep, okay?"

Her face set in a frown, "Is it something I did?"

"What? No, I'm just not in the mood, alright?" he said, burying his body under the covers.

"Do you just not like me anymore?" she scowled, crossing her arms defensively.

"Laurel, are you serious? I'm just tired," he insisted, "can we please just cuddle? I really, just--I don't want to."

"Tired? That's what they all say," she rolled her eyes, "If you really feel this way maybe we should break up."

Scorpius felt his heart break, "What? No, no- that isn't what I want," he pleaded.

"Then prove it."

"Laurel-"

"One more round. It'll be fun."

"Please, stop-"

"One. More. Round."

Scorpius felt tears well up in his eyes, but he pushed them away; and instead pushed back into her for the fourth time that evening.

❃


	16. ❃ confession

❃

"Leo," she moaned, "I have a test to study for-"

Her arms were pinned above her head as he continued to nip at her neck, swirling his tongue along her collarbone, "One more kiss," he hummed against her throat, moving back up to her lips before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"You can go now," he pressed one last long smooch on her lips, "I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you more," she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

She cast a lumos spell before striding down the Ravenclaw tower's stairs, through the halls down to the dungeons.

Penelope's eyes furrowed in confusion as she opened her dormitory door. Her younger brother was inside.

"I didn't know where else to go," there were tears welling in his big blue eyes, streaming down his cheeks every time he blinked, sitting stiffly on her grand emerald green bed.

His stance was almost... ashamed.

"Scorpius? What's wrong?" She approached her half-brother, sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Something happened," he whimpered, sniffing his nose as tears continued to fall, "I—I don't know how to explain-"

"It's okay," Penelope placed her hand over his, "You can tell me, Scorp."

"I—I know we h-haven't been close lately," he exclaimed, holding back sobs, "I just want to say I'm sorry-"

"Scorpius," her eyes narrowed, knowing he was stalling, "What happened?"

"I can't say it-"

She moved closer to him, ruffling a hand through his hair, "If you want me to help, you need to tell me."

He drew in a deep sigh, suppressing his shaking breaths so he could speak.

"Laurel, she wouldn't stop last night," he exclaimed, "I was tired after two, and—she just kept—going."

"Did you tell her to stop?" Penelope asked, staring at him in concern.

"Yes," his eyes averted to Penelope's hand on his, refusing to meet her gaze.

She stood from the bed with a growl, "she's dead-"

"Pen, stop-"

"She raped you, Scorpius," Penelope practically screamed, "I'm gonna fucking gut her-"

"Penelope," he shouted, but it was tired. She stopped at the doorknob, realizing how exhausted he sounded. "Please stay."

She stifled, eyeing how mortified he looked.

"Okay," she nodded, allowing her anger to settle back into her stomach. While she'd inherited her incredible loyalty and bursts of rage from her Father, she'd been balanced by her Mother's understanding.

She laid down on top of her bed covers, letting him curl up in her arms as more tears began to pour from his eyes.

"When you're ready, you need to tell Mum," Penelope exclaimed quietly, running her fingers through his blonde locks.

"May isn't very fond of me," Scorpius mumbled into her t-shirt.

"That's not true," Penelope stated, "She would understand. I think it'd do a lot of good for you to talk to her."

"Maybe."

............

The next morning at breakfast was quiet as Penelope sat, waiting.

"Scorpius," Laurel had entered the room, rapidly approaching the table with a scowl on her face, "Where were you last night-"

Before another word could leave the blonde's lips Penelope had stood from the table, gripped her fingers around Laurel's collar and pushed her up against the wall with a slam.

"Woah woah woah, Penelope," she heard Leo call, rushing to her from across the room, "what the hell is going on?"

Scorpius sat silent with sad eyes.

Adelaide eyed Penelope in confusion as other tables turned to the soon to be fight.

"Pen? What are you doing-"

Laurel was silenced with a fist to the face, "You have no right to call me that," Penelope yelled, grunting as she threw another punch to her jaw, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking cunt-"

Laurel gave a sudden smirk; the pieces seemed to puzzle together in her mind, but as they did, Laurel took the opportunity to land a blow to Penelope's nose.

"You, bitch!"

It began to drip blood onto the floor as she tackled Laurel to the ground, crowd around them yelling in amusement as videos began to record on various iPhones.

"Miss Cliffdane," Professor McGonagall stormed into the room, seperating the fight with a whip of her wand, "What is this childish behavior?!"

"She deserved it," Penelope panted, wiping her bloodied knuckles onto her uniform as Leo came from behind her to hand her a tissue. Leo hadn't looked angry at her, simply confused.

Leo would never question Penelope's actions, neither would anyone in the room. Those close to her knew she would only throw a true punch if it were absolutely necessary.

"I suggest you stop behaving like your Father, and follow me to my office immediately," she exclaimed, "you may head to my office after receiving an ice pack from the hospital wing, Miss Bernard."

Professor McGonagall called Flitwick to escort her out before Penelope and her began to walk.

Leo began to follow, but Professor McGonagall held up a hand, "You are to stay put, Mr. Zabini. You were not involved."

Once at her office she plopped down into a chair, awaiting her Father's arrival.

He entered in a puff of green smoke, emitting from the office's fireplace. He was in his work clothes; black trousers and white dress shirt, gun still holstered to his belt as he sat down in a chair.

Draco smirked at her, "did you win?"

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall scolded him, "Your child's behavior is absolutely unacceptable-"

"Did they deserve it?"

"Mr. Malfoy-"

"Nuh-uh-uh, I'm not talking to you," Draco held a finger of silence up to his old Professor's face before taking a seat across from his battered daughter, "did they deserve it?"

"Yes," Penelope could barely hide the smirk on her face when she said it.

"Good girl," Draco exclaimed shortly, "I think we're done here-"

Laurel entered with an ice pack to her head, bruises beginning to form across her swollen cheeks and shoulders.

Draco's brow raised at his daughter. She simply gave a nod.

Professor McGonagall began to explain the fight as Laurel dropped down into a chair, but was cut off as a second poof of green appeared in the fireplace.

Draco's brows furrowed, "I told you to stay at work-"

"Penelope," Maybelle stormed into the room with worry, in her work clothes as well, baby bump and all, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Penelope exclaimed as her Mother crouched in front of her, muttering multitudes of healing spells against the skin of her bruising knuckles and nose.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if you have not heard yet from your husband your daughter has gotten into a fight with Miss Bernard," she motioned to the other girl in the chair.

"I've heard," she sat down next to Draco, "I'd like to hear a full story first instead of pointing fingers. I don't believe that's too much to ask."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall exclaimed, "Miss Cliffdane, why don't you start?"

Penelope sat still in her chair, looking down at her now healed fingers, "It's not my story to tell, I'm sorry."

"Well, who's story is it?" McGonagall asked.

"Scorpius's."

"Bring him in," Draco exclaimed, wrapping a hand in his wife's underneath the desk.

After calling Scorpius over the loudspeaker he timidly entered the room.

Now that Maybelle was aware of Laurel's inability of feeling, the deathly glare she held at the girl was enough to kill with the bat of an eye.

"I know what you're gonna ask and I don't want to talk about it," Scorpius refused, voice still nervous, "I'm sorry."

"Well then, I'll have to place Penelope under a one week suspension," McGonagall exclaimed, scribbling something onto a piece of paper.

"No, I'll explain it-"

"Scorpius," Penelope drawled, "if you're not ready, I'm not making you talk about it. Let me go," she assured him.

"Talk about what?" Draco's eyes slitted towards the two of his children.

Scorpius began to tear up again, eyeing Laurel who was sitting in silence, arms crossed.

Another poof of green emitted from the room.

Draco nearly exploded in fury.

"Mr. Malfoy," Vivienne drawled, "It's absolutely lovely to see you," she smiled through red lipstick, eyeing the brunette that stood behind him. "You must be Mrs. Malfoy, quite a lot of history, between me and your husband-"

"There is no history," Draco seethed, "Don't talk to my wife," she suddenly turned away, eyeing Scorpius, "or my children."

Draco had pulled Maybelle close by the waist as the red dressed woman eyed the baby bump that sat beneath her trench coat.

He had grown incredibly overprotective in mere seconds; it shocked his old Professor. One moment he was playfully making jokes, the next it seemed as though he was about to commit third degree murder.

She stood in an intrigued silence.

"I have some things to discuss with McGonagall, darling," he murmured into Maybelle's ear, "take Scorpius and Penelope   
home. I'll meet you there, alright?"

She nodded, taking both her children into her arms as they strode into the fireplace, leaving Vivienne, Laurel, McGonagall and Draco alone in her office.

Maybelle knew it was to be a shit show.

Leaving a furious Draco Malfoy without her in the room to soothe his temper was never a good idea.

Perhaps it was for the better.

............

(START MUSIC HERE)

Penelope and Scorpius were silent as they entered the house; Narcissa was in the kitchen, preparing tea cakes.

"Penelope?" She looked up from her baking with wide eyes, "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, Cissa," Maybelle exclaimed shortly, shuffling the two children upstairs and into Scorpius' bedroom.

She sat them down on the bed, Scorpius curled in a ball by the pillows as she wrapped bandages around her daughters knuckles.

"Do you want to tell me?" May asked quietly, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

He looked to Penelope, who gave him a small nod.

He was looking at the woman, terrified if he truly wanted to admit to her what had happened.

"Laurel—" god he hated this word, "raped me."

Maybelle's face faltered.

Her protective instinct for vengeance would hit her later; the first thing she felt was her heart shattering into a thousand sharp pieces.

She couldn't speak. Neither could he, nor Penelope.

She simply stood from her chair and sat down next to him on the bed, pulling him into a gentle yet ferocious hug, the type of hug Bella would give her every time her Father had done the same.

He pulled away with tearstained cheeks as Penelope left the room to go to her Father who was now entering their living room fireplace.

Her warm, loving fingertips brushed the tears from his cheeks, "It's alright, darling."

It was then he realized how empathetic her eyes were; they were filled with compassion, and pain, and history Scorpius couldn't even begin to comprehend, but most importantly, they were filled with love.

She had taken him in as her own son, and he had been too occupied with a girl he thought he was in love with to realize it.

She had been his Mother this entire time.

Tears began to well in his eyes as he sat silently, the realization of how shitty he'd been to her hitting him like a deer to headlights in the middle of a dark and lonely road.

The words slipped from his lips like a spoonful of wild honey.

"I'm sorry, Mum."

Her face glowed with hope.

"You don't have to apologize, Scorpius," she smiled softly, wiping tears from her own cheeks, "if you need anything, let me know."

"Dad never told me the full story," he exclaimed, as she stopped at the door. "Does.. does the pain ever go away?"

Familiar heartache shimmered in her eyes.

"Eventually."

"Can you tell me?"

Decisions seemed to dart between the ins and outs of her brain. She wanted to tell him, it would help him feel better, stronger, to know she'd gone through the same thing he had.

But she hadn't told the story in ages.

Did she want to remember that pain again?

Sadness seemed to cloud her features.

"I'll tell you."

❃


	17. ❃ never letting you go

❃

*VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED*

"Draco, please-"

"I'm gonna fucking kill her," he roared, fists clenched so hard his knuckles burned white, "She touched my son-"

"Draco, please stop yelling," she whimpered, heart pattering swiftly in her chest in a mix of anger, fear and exhaustion. It was an instinct now, to wrap her hands around her stomach when she was anxious.

Motherly.

"We can take this to the team, we can prove what she fucking did-"

"DRACO!"

When she shouted at him he fell silent, staring at her in surprise.

Her eyes were glossed over as tears began to stream down her reddened cheeks.

His heart shattered.

"I know you're angry and I know what she did was fucking animalistic but please God, if you're going to rage do not do it around ME!!"she yelled back at him with a shaky voice, making his eyes widen at her sudden snap in attitude.

She had reached her breaking point. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, simmering his anger for merely a moment, just enough time for her to storm downstairs to the kitchen, leaving him alone.

He cast a muffliato charm; and objects around the room began to fucking fly.

............

Adelaide came over that morning to comfort Scorpius while Penelope and Narcissa baked cookies, all the while May was ranting about Draco's anger.

She meant no harm, of course. She loved him with her entire being, perhaps more than she loved herself.

She just couldn't handle having been told her son and husband had both been sexually assaulted in the mere timespan of 48 hours.

It was too much heartache to carry.

Maybelle was incredibly overwhelmed.

However, she was quite ecstatic at the fact that Penelope and Scorpius would no longer be occupying her residence the following morning. It would simply be her, Draco, and her mother in law.

Tomorrow, Penelope's week would be over.

But for now, she was stuck at home. Not that that was an issue. She much preferred a hot, home cooked meal to the usual Hogwarts dining hall food.

"Where's Dad?" Scorpius entered the kitchen with Adelaide beside him, stealing a hot cookie from the pan before blowing on his fingertips with a hiss.

"They're hot, but it seems as though you figured that out yourself," Maybelle sighed, "He's upstairs. I wouldn't suggest bothering him."

"Why?"

"He's just tired, Scorpius," Maybelle answered, "I'm sure he'll be alright."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. "Is he angry?"

"He is," Maybelle huffed, "Rightfully so. I am too, I just—you know."

"Deal with it differently?" He asked.

She looked to the floor.

"Yes."

Scorpius let out a sigh.

Adelaide had done well to comfort him in his room all day. They read and wrote poetry, sketched portraits of one another, played with Apricot, his little, fluffy orange tabby cat.

She'd distracted him. And he was forever grateful for it.

"It's good to see you, Adelaide," Narcissa smiled, "Cookie? They're snickerdoodles, fresh out of the oven."

"Yes, thank you," Adelaide took the cookie from her tray, sitting down at the counter. "You ready to go back to school, Pen?"

"Most definitely," Penelope exclaimed, "I'm sick of watching Mum stride around the house with her hair in a messy bun with her cheeks flushed all red every single day," 

"Don't start," Maybelle rolled her eyes at her daughter, removing her apron from her body, "We work from home, Penelope. I go in when I have to."

"That gives you a lot of free time, doesn't it Mum?" She smirked, sneaking another cookie from the tray.

"Don't speak like that in front of your grandmother," Maybelle grumbled.

"Oh please, I find it quite entertaining-"

"Don't encourage her, Narcissa," Maybelle practically begged, not wanting her very obviously active sex life revealed to the entire table. "You all continue eating. I'm going to check on him," she exclaimed quietly, striding up the stairs.

............

*start song here*

"Draco?" She knocked on the door, "are you alright?"

Silence.

"Can I come in?"

She heard the door lock open, and when she turned the knob, she was met by a sight that shocked her to the bone.

"Please don't be mad."

She stared in awe at the trashed room; curtains torn, items broken, and yet every single one of them belonged to him.

He didn't dare break an item of hers.

"What happened, darling?" She closed the door quietly behind her, stepping over and into the circle he'd created himself in the center of the floor where he sat on the rug, utter chaos scattered around him.

"She hurt my son," he whimpered, "our son."

"I know," she sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I've witnessed what that does to someone, what it did to you," he breathed, "I just can't imagine how he must feel-"

"He's strong, Draco," she whispered, "He has people who love him. Adelaide, Penelope. Me. You."

"That doesn't make it any less fucked," he growled, calming his anger when he noticed her tense beside him.

"I know."

They sat in silence as he pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on the crown of her head as his fingertips brushed through her wavy, chocolate curls.

"You need to clean this up," she whispered, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Can you help me?"

"Of course," she smiled softly, resting her forehead against his, large hands wrapped carefully around her waist.

"I love you, Flower."

"I love you more," the end of her statement was muffled as his lips pressed against hers, his anger drifting into the back of his mind at the feeling of her soft touch. 

She was forever his remedy.

Despite the fact that their room was in ruins, he wrapped his hands around her waist and sat her gently on the bed, standing between her thighs.

"Draco, what're you doing-" her sentence was cut off with a soft whimper as he slightly pinched at the flesh of her inner thigh, pulling her underwear to the side before gently circling her clit with his fingers.

He towered over her as his fingers continued to slowly lap through her folds, pressing another tender kiss to her lips.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Shh, love," he whispered against her cheek, touching her nose gently with his before plunging two fingers into her honey, "let me make you feel good. You deserve it."

She let out a whine as his fingers continued to pump inside of her, his thumb gently circling her clit at the same time.

He normally wouldn't gift her sex or pleasure in return after being an asshole, but she needed it. They both did.

He pulled away to remove her shirt, dropping it to the side of the bed on top of a pile of rubble as he pulled her in, spreading her thighs wider.

She let out a satisfied hum as his fingers returned to their rhythmic pace, bucking her hips against his hand as she kissed him with trembling limbs.

"I'm close," she whimpered, chest rising lightly with every circle of his thumb, sucking gently with his mouth at the spot on her neck in which he knew would make her the weakest.

His hand cupped her rose colored cheek as moans tumbled from her lips, maintaining eye contact with his blue hues all while coming on his fingers.

After lowering from her high he began to kiss down her neck, her collarbones, her breasts, stomach, all the way to her inner thighs.

"Draco, I don't know if I can-"

He placed his hands firmly on her waist, nearing her hip bones as he nipped gently at her inner thighs.

"You can do it, love," he hummed, pressing a kiss right to her sensitive spot, "I want you to come on my tongue."

She whimpered at his words, allowing him to bury his face between her thighs, clawing her hands at his hair as he continued to eat her out.

He groaned at the feeling of her nails scratching through his blonde locks, sending shivers up her spine as he avoided the spot he knew would drive her absolutely insane.

It was building inside of her more tightly, this time.

"Do that again," she rasped, "please."

"What?" He hummed, lapping his tongue through her folds as his hands held her squirming thighs down to the bed.

"That," she gasped sharply, shivers running up her spine again as the feeling in her core built up higher and higher; there seemed to be no end.

"You like when I talk you, hm?" 

"Yes, oh god-" She nodded, eyes squeezing shut as she bit her lip, throwing her head back, leaning on her elbows for support.

"Look at you, coming undone for me," he continued to speak lowly against her folds, burying his face between her thighs, "So good for me, kitten."

"Please-" she squirmed under his touch, desperate for him to touch the swollen area he had been avoiding.

"Not yet, love," he continued to eat her out, pumping his fingers back in to overstimulate her into overdrive.

He smirked against her before purposefully letting out a whimper of pleasure right over the spot he'd been saving for her high.

He groaned in pleasure as she began to melt like putty in his fingertips.

"I'm coming, oh fuck, oh—Draco!" she bucked her hips against his face, and with a small scream squirted all over his tongue, absolutely drenching the sheets.

"That's a good girl," he continued to lick up her mess as she whimpered down from her second orgasm, practically collapsing back onto her elbows.

He conjured a rag to wipe his chin with before climbing over her, kissing her deeply, swirling his tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself. 

He wiped her thighs, before pulling clean sheets over their warm, sweet sweated bodies, placing his hands over her stomach.

"I love you, Flower," he whispered into her hair, "I'm never letting you go."

When she woke up, the room was as neat as a button.

❃


End file.
